Ann Marie Potter's Preogative
by The.Original.Ginny.Weasley
Summary: Ginny and Harry's daughter Ann Marie is a young hogwarts student with her two best friends Alicia and Crystal, Ann Marie finds herself falling for Alicia's Brother Alec, and Crystal making desprate attemts to get the two toghther...
1. The start to AnnMarie

Ann-Marie was a young Girl of about ten, she had red hair and green eyes, she was a thin girl, she was a pretty young girl, she was a normal height for her age. She was the daughter of Ginny and Harry Potter, her dad had been a famous wizard who fought of evil dark wizards called death eaters and there leader Lord Voldermort, her parents told her that when they were younger everybody was to scared to speak his name, and his dad had been chosen to fight him of after he killed his parents. This of course meant she didn't have grandparents on her dad's side, but her mum's parents were the greatest grandparents she could have asked for. She one day hoped to go to hogwarts and get in Gryffindor, apparently the Gryffindor common room was were her parents had their first kiss, there was another story she loved her parents telling her, about how they met, she found it hilarious how her mum was totally obsessed with her dad when they met.

That summer was her eleventh birthday, her uncle Ron and aunt Hermione were there, so were her grandparents and her many other uncles, she had lots of uncle's two were twins who ran a joke shop, they would always buy her pranks for her birthday or for Christmas, and her eleventh was no exception.

Ann-Marie was sitting next to a cake with everyone sitting around her with her cake singing happy birthday.

"Make a wish, Ann!" said her dad as she blew out the candles.

"What did you wish for then?" asked her grandfather

"She can't tell you, dad or her wish won't come true" said her mother "Which present do you want to open first?" Ann-Marie Grabbed the Biggest present she could see. For her birthday she got some extendable ears, a lot of chocolate frogs and bertie bots every flavour beans, another plug from her grand father, a whole load of dung bombs and a new broomstick from her dad. Suddenly the family owl hedwig came to the window, her dad went over and picked up the letters.

"there's one for you here Ann" he said passing her an envelope "I think you'll be pleased to see this one" Ann-Marie took the letter and saw a hogwarts stamp on the back. Her heart skipped a beat as she opened it. She read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Dear Ann-Marie

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all Necessary book and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July

Yours Sincerely

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress

Ann-Marie couldn't believe it, she was finally going to hogwarts, Just like her parents and there parents.

"I was lucky I even got one of those thanks to my aunt and uncle," said her dad

"Yea, but Little old Ann-Marie's got us said her uncle Ron, he and aunt Hermione had been Harry's best friends at school, the all met on the train, and Her parents met at the train station, Ann-Marie couldn't help but wander who she would meet…


	2. Potter Vs Malfoys

Ann-Marie and her mum took a trip to diagon alley that weekend. The first item on Ann-Marie's list was a wand. She walked into Ollivanders with her mum and rang the bell. Just than he came out, the owner of Ollivanders was an old man and had been running the shop since her parents were children. He looked almost exactly the same as he did then except he had a scar running down the side of his face from when he was captured by death eaters. He looked at Ann-Marie and said

"Well, look who's here, I've been expecting to see you a long time" Ann-Marie nervously smiled at him. "Seems only yesterday your parents were buying there first wands" Ann-Marie's mum nudged her and whispered

"He said exactly the same thing to your father"

"Right then Ann-Marie, if you could be so kind as to hold out your wand arm" continued Mr Ollivander. Ann-Marie held out her right arm and he measured Ann-Marie's arm from her shoulder to her fingers, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round her head. He then handed her a variety of wands as she waved them about, snatching them out her hand the very second she waved them, while her mother was rolling her eyes.

"Try this one," he said as he handed her a strawberry and unicorn hair ten and a half inches. They had finally picked the right wand for her.

"Finally, you and your father are both very tricky to pick wands for" He put the wand back in the box and wrapped it in brown paper. "You know your fathers wand was a holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches nice and supple. I remember every wand I ever sold. So that will be seven gold galleons then" Ann-Marie's mother handed the money as they left.

"Right so we can tick wand of the list, what's next?" asked Ann-Marie's mum. Ann-Marie looked at the list and said

"My school robes"

"Well, best get you to madam malkin next then" Ann-Marie and her mum waked into the shop. Madam Malkin was a squat witch dressed in mauve. She smiled at Ann-Marie and asked.

"Are you here for your hogwarts Robes?" Ann-Marie nodded "We have another young lady here getting fitted up right now. Ann-Marie looked to the back of the shop and saw a girl with a pale face and blond hair standing on a footstall while being measured. Madam Malkin took Ann-Marie towards the stool next to the blond girl.

"Hi" said the girl "are you going to hogwarts to?"

"Yeah" said Ann-Marie

"My Mother and Father are looking at quidditch supply's, there thinking of buying me one, my father say's it's idiotic first years can't have their own, he's going to help me think of how to smuggle it in."

Ann-Marie was reminded of the boy with blond hair her family had hated so much when they were at school.

"Have you got your own broom?" asked the blond haired girl

"Yes, I got it for my birthday"

"Do you play quidditch"

"I play with my mum and dad in the garden sometime"

"My father will be shocked if I'm not picked for my house, he has a point, He warns me they are biased towards celebrities, he says' that's why they picked Harry Potter when he was in first year, I hear he's a rubbish seeker, I hear his daughter's attending hogwarts this year" Ann-Marie already had hatred towards this girl "Know what house you'll be in?"

"Is there a way of knowing already?"

"Well nobody really knows till they get there, but My whole family were all Slytherin's, If they put me with those Hufflepuff's I'll leave probably, I mean, wouldn't you if you were stuck with those idiots?" Ann-Marie didn't reply "Oh, look who just walked in" said the girl pointing to the door. Her dad had walked in and was hugging her mum

"Yeah, it's Harry Potter" said Ann-Marie

"Stupid idiot he is, almost getting his wife and his daughter killed, I'm surprised he managed to kill the dark lord, what an idiot, and what's his wife's name"

"Ginny" answered Ann-Marie

"Oh yea, idiots the lot of them, huh, hanging out with mud-bloods, her brother married a mud-blood"

"Well I think their great people, I mean, my parents always tell me how they sacrificed so much for the rest of the world" said Ann-Marie, the blond girl gave her a dirty look

"And who are your parents?" she asked, Ann-Marie pointed at her Parents

"My parents are Ginny and Harry Potter, I'm their daughter"

"Oh, well I'll, see you at hogwarts I guess" walking of towards her parents with her robes. Madam Malkin brought over Ann-Marie's and she walked towards her parents.

"Ann, are you Ok, did that blond girl say anything nasty" Ann-Marie told them what she said.

"Well ignore her, she's one of the Malfoy's remember, the Slytherin's who hated us all?" Ann-Marie nodded. With that she went to get the rest of her school supplies with both her parents…


	3. On the train

It was the day that Ann-Marie went to hogwarts, she woke up at about five o'clock in the morning to get ready, she was so excited she couldn't sleep any more. She was ready by about half past five and she ran into her parents' room to wake them up.

"MUM, DAD WAKE UP, IT'S THE DAY I GO TO HOGWARTS!" yelled out Ann-Marie.

"Ann, its half past five in the morning" said her dad

"I couldn't sleep, please can you take me now?"

"No, because the platform will still be shut by the time we get there" said her mum

"Oh, please" said Ann-Marie

"Look, I'll help you get ready now ok?" said her mum

"but I am ready!" said Ann-Marie

"Is your new owl, brownie ready? Hmm" Ann-Marie's mum had caught her there.

"Ok, fine help me get her ready" replied Ann-Marie

Ann-Marie and her mum got her owl ready and at seven o'clock they ate breakfast, Ann-Marie ate hers in about five minutes. At eight o'clock they left for the train.

They walked down towards the platforms until they reached platform nine and platform ten.

"Mum, where's nine and three quarter's?" asked Ann-Marie, he mum took her hand and lead her through the wall with her dad following after. Suddenly a lot of the other children stopped and turned when they saw Ann-Marie's dad.

"IT'S HARRY POTTER!" and suddenly her dad was surrounded by people asking for autographs. Ann-Marie was used to this, it had been happening as long as she could remember. Her parents went and helped Ann-Marie with her suitcase. Then she had to go on the train.

"By Ann, well miss you so much," said her mother giving her a hug

"Ann, keep writing to us yeah," said her dad, Ann-Marie nodded and gave him a hug. And went to an empty compartment. She waved to her parents out the window and waited till they went out of sight before she stopped. She sat down and read her book, She then saw a girl walk past, She had red hair and blue eyes, and she looked rather lost. As she walked past Ann-Marie opened the compartment door and said to here.

"Excuse me, do you need somewhere to sit?" the girl nodded "Well do you want to come sit in here?"

"Yeah, ok thanks," said the girl coming in to the compartment and sitting opposite her.

"I'm Crystal Maybell by the way," said the girl

"I'm Ann-Marie Potter," said Ann-Marie, the girl looked shocked.

"As in Ginny and Harry Potter's daughter?" asked Crystal

"Yeah, the same one," said Ann-Marie

"So what's your dad like?" she asked

"He's pretty cool actually, he brought me a broomstick for my birthday"

Ann-Marie and Crystal talked for hours. Suddenly they heard somebody yelling mud-blood at someone, they looked out the door and there was a group of people throwing things at a girl with dirty blond hair and glasses. Ann-Marie, saw her and said

"Hey, pssst, in here quick" the girl looked at her and ran inside their compartment.

"You Ok?" The girl nodded "If there being horrible about you being muggle born or something ignore them, their nasty people."

"Thanks, erm can I ask who you two are" said the girl

"I'm Crystal Maybell"

"And I'm Ann-Marie Potter"

"As in, Ginny and Harry Potter" asked the girl. Ann-Marie nodded. "Wow, well I'm Alicia Stargaze," said the girl.

They all became really good friends on the train. It turned out Alicia had an older brother in the year above them. Ann-Marie was glad that she had found some good friends.


	4. The arival at hogwarts

Ann-Marie, Crystal and Alicia went to the great Hall, they were told to wait outside by the teacher called Professor Slughorn, it wasn't the slughorn from years ago, this one was his daughter. She had sleek hair and brown eyes, her hair was brown, she had a rather stern look on her face, she was nothing like her father who favoured the well connected students, but treated each one the same. She was still a pleasant person whoever, even though she didn't come across like that when you first met her. She met, greeted them and told them to wait for a while.

"So! It looks like Ann-Marie Potter is at our school, I'm shure she'll be giving out her dad's autograph sooner or later to any fans" announced the blond girl she met in Madam Malkin's "I'm Miriam Malfoy" she said walking up to Ann-Marie. "Oh, and look who it isn't, Alicia Stargaze, the mud-blood with the older mud-blood brother. I don't know why you have the need to hang out with bud-blood losers" she looked towards crystal "and just, well, plain loser's. I'm willing to look past who your parents are, what do you say I help you make some good friends?"

"I think I've already found some good friends, but thanks for the offer" Miriam gave her an evil look and walked of.

They went into the Hall and saw people sitting at the tables, a lot of them were staring at her. They walked up to the front and saw the sorting hat, her dad told her about how he almost got into Slytherin, but luckily he just said he didn't want to go into Slytherin and into Gryffindor. Professor Slughorn got up and said

"Welcome to Hogwarts, new students, now we are about to put you in your houses, which you shall remain in until you leave, now when I call you name come up here, sit on the stool and when the sorting hat calls your house go to that table. Now then, Sarah Snape" A girl with black, greasy hair stood up and went to the stool.

"SLYTHERIN!" called the hat, the girl smirked and went to the Slytherin table

"Alicia Stargaze!" called Professor Slughorn, Alicia walked up and sat on the stool, the sorting hat was placed on its head.

"Hmm… GRYFFINDOR!" called the hat, she went and sat at the Gryffindor table, many more names were announced.

"Crystal Maybell" called professor Slughorn, Crystal went up, the hat hesitated and called out

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Miriam Malfoy" called Slughorn, she went up with a smirk look on her head, but before the hat even touched her head it called out.

"SLYTHERIN!" Ann-Marie had remembered that the same thing happened to her dad, well at least that's what her dad said.

"Ann-Marie Potter!" called out Slughorn, Ann-Marie walked up to h stool and had the sorting hat put on her head.

"Hmm, Weasley genes… eh? Well it should be obvious were you go but of course, your father would have done well in Slytherin, so then why should you be different, it's here, in your head" said the sorting hat

"Let me be with my friends in Gryffindor, like my parents were, please" thought Ann-Marie

"Well, if your sure then… GYFFINDOR!" Ann-Marie sighed with relief, everyone's names were announced and the feast began, it was an amazing feast, There was food as far as the eye could see… Ann-Marie tucked in knowing she was going to have a great time there…


	5. Professor Snape

Ann-Marie loved Hogwarts, her favorite lesson soon became defense against the dark arts. There was only one thing, everybody wanted her dad's autograph, did the expect her to make every letter to her parents something along the lines of 'dear mum and dad, making loads of friends and I love my lessons, by the way, dad could you send me some autographs for my friends'. Ann-Marie was stuck in a potions lesson talking to Crystal and Alicia waiting for the teacher to arrive. The teacher walked into the dungeon, sat at the desk and announced

"So you got accepted in Hogwarts did you, Well you have yet to all be accepted into my potions lesson, I have a zero tolerance policy on messing about in my lesson, so watch were you step" he got out a book and took the register, he got to Ann-Marie's name and paused.

"Ann-Marie Potter, the daughter of one Harry Potter I presume," said Snape. Ann-Marie nodded, she could tell by his voice, professor Snape would be one of the few people not asking for her dad's autograph, he finished calling the names and got up.

"Potter!" called out Snape "what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

She turned to Crystal and Alicia, they shrugged at her.

"I don't know," replied Ann-Marie

"tut tut tut, it looks like having a celebrity father isn't everything then. Lets try again. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?

Ann-Marie heard her dad mention this once, when her uncle Ron was poisoned he had to give him one, where did it come from, it was something's stomach, she thought but what?

"An animals stomach?" said Ann-Marie

"What kind of animal?" replied Snape

"I… I don't know, err, a sheep?" said Ann-Marie

"Didn't you bother asking your imbecile of a father anything before you came, mind you, I don't think he would have remembered anything he learnt in his time at this school, Asphodel and wormwood make a powerful sleeping potion known as the draught of death, and a bezoar is taken form a GOATS stomach, not a sheep's, Why aren't you writing this down?" said Snape, everyone was rummaging in their bags for a quill "and five points will be taken of Gryffindor for you not bothering to at least try and learn something before you came" Snape walked behind his desk, the lesson didn't go well, he sent Ann-Marie to the potion's cupboard to get some ingredients and while she had gone he had placed a box next to the door which Ann-Marie couldn't see so she ended up tripping over it and spilling all the potion's.

"Another five points of Gryffindor to teach you to watch were your going" Next Ann-Marie was told to add one of the plant's but wasn't told which one. She picked up the first one she got to and her potion formed giant bubbles and splattered all over the classroom.

"Ten points of Gryffindor for having no common sense" Ann-Marie was getting really angry now, at the end of the lesson she walked straight up to Gryffindor common room with Alicia and Crystal

"It's not fair, why is he picking on me, I mean has he always been like this?" she walked into the common room and saw a second year sitting on the sofa, he had Dark brown hair that was rather long for a boy, he had blue eyes and was rather good-looking but at the same time looked a bit like Alicia.

"hi Alicia, fist day going ok?" he asked Alicia

"No, the Slytherin's were putting plants in my hair all the way through herbology" replied Alicia

"Who are these girls?" he asked

"These are my friends Crystal Maybell and Ann-Marie Potter, guy's this is my brother Alec"

"Hi, wait, Potter? As in Ginny and Harry Potter?" asked Alec

"Yeah, she's their daughter," replied Alicia

"Oh, well hi both of you, see you later Alicia, I've got homework to do" replied Alec as he walked of. Ann-Marie stood there, watching him walk of.

"Marie? You OK?" asked Crystal

"Huh? Oh yea, I'm fine, wait, how come your both muggle born brother and sister, I mean usually only one's a witch or wizard" said Ann-Marie

"Yeah, it's weird that, I had almost no hope I would get into Hogwarts," said Alicia

"Well I have to go write a letter to mum and dad, see you later" said Ann-Marie as she walked of to the girl's dormitory. She sat down at the desk there and wrote

_Mum and Dad_

Hi, it's Marie (or Ann), How's thing's there? I'm fine here, except my potion's teacher Snape, he's horrible, he asked me questions like what does Wormwood and something make and where do you get a bezoar, then he made me trip over and took house points of me and than made it so I messed up my potion and took points of for that, did he teach you while you were at Hogwarts? What was he like then? Well anyway I found one teacher I like, Professor Slughorn, she's nice and she's my head of house, apparently her dad taught you to. What was her dad like? And dad, how's work going? Please write soon

Ann-Marie

"Ann! Were going to the great hall to get some food, coming?" called Crystal. Ann-Marie folded up the letter put it in an envelope and then put it in her pocket, she could take it to the owlery after she ate.


	6. I'm home

Ann-Marie could barley concentrate while she was eating, she was just thinking about Alec, She saw him sit down at the table not to far from where she was and gazed at him

"Ann? Ann! Are you OK? You seem a little off, are you still upset bout potions?" said Alicia

"Huh? Oh! No I'm fine, I'm over the whole potions thing, I need to go post this letter, see you two back In the common room OK?" said Ann-Marie as she waved goodbye to her friends, she gave one last look at Alec and walked of, she turned the corner thinking

"Merlin, what the heck is going on? I can't like Alec, he's my best friend's brother, that would be just weird" But then she remembered how her mum was her dad's best friends sister, he had been OK with it, and her mum and dad were the sweetest couple she knew.

"Even if Alicia would be OK with it he doesn't even know I exist, Its not going to happen" she thought as she walked up to the owlery, she looked and saw her new owl she had just got, she had called it Zarana she had heard that word somewhere and thought it sounded pretty, she looked it up and saw it was the name of an extremely rare flower, the type you only got in the wizarding world. She gave the letter to Zarana and said

"Get this to my parents as fast as you can OK?" she said, with that Zarana squawked and flew of. The next day she was sitting in the common room (in a daydream as Alec had just walked past and given her a smile) and Zarana flew in the window. Ann-Marie opened the letter she had and read it

Ann 

_Thing's are well here, your father's decided to start playing quidditch and has signed a contract with puddlemere united. And is Snape giving you a hard time? He taught me and your father, he's horrible to all Gryffindor's, but unfortunately for you he's even more horrible to those with that last name potter, it's because your grandfather (from your dad's side) went to school with him, they were both student's then and they didn't get on very well, he was equally as horrible to your father. He used to be a death eater and was responsible for Dumbledore's death, he's only not in azkaban because it there was evidence that Dumbledore had asked him to kill him and that he was on our side (I say they should have thrown him anyway). And I remember Slughorn, (Well I remember her dad) Her father favored the well connected and talented, he had a slugclub for people like that, your father and I were in it, your father because, well he was the-boy-who-lived everyone was admiring him when Slughorn came, it was just after that department of mysteries thing we told you about, and me because I preformed that bat bogey hex I showed you for sticking his nose in other people's business, I hope his daughter's different._

_Keep your Chin up_

_Mum and Dad_

The year flew by pretty uneventful and she left home on the last day. She got to the platform and saw her parents waiting, her mum walked up and gave her a hug, as she did Ann-Marie saw Alec walk past.

"Mum, Mum" said Ann-Marie

"What is it?" asked Ann-Marie's mum, she looked in the direction Ann-Marie was looking and saw Alec

"Oh, sorry sweetheart, didn't know you got yourself a boyfriend, he's good looking isn't he" said her mum in a jokey way

"Mum, shut up he's not my boyfriend," said Ann-Marie

"Okay, sorry, I get it, I was young once to, but bare in mind when I was your age your father thought I was a stalker, and look at us now" said he mum, Ann-Marie smiled and walked to her dad

"Have a good year?" he asked

"It was the best, well except Snape"

"I hear you, I never liked him much either" said her dad.

They left for home, when they arrived Ann-Marie walked in amazed, she forgot what her house was like, it felt so different but she knew it was the same, she looked at the clock, it was still the same one that her grandmother had given them, there were a lot more handles originally, but now there were three, all pointing to home, she looked at the stairs, there were still photo's going up them, all moving, one of her parent's wedding, she loved that photo, her parent's had gotten married in secret because of her dad was after Voldermort at the time, she looked at the next one, it was the day Ann-Marie was born, she could see her parents love for each other in her eyes, and she could see the care for the Ann-Marie as they held her, there was one of Ann-Marie's fourth birthday, her uncles were there, including uncle Ron and aunt Hermione, there were her grandparents, and Lupin, he was a family friend. They all looked so happy, last of there was the one of her parents first kiss together, he mum had ran up to her dad, threw her arms around him and he kissed her, it was the sweetest photo ever. She thought to herself in her head

"I'm home…"


	7. Happy Birthday Ann

The next week Ann-Marie was celebrating her birthday when Zarana flew in the window with a letter and parcel, she opened it and it said

_Ann_

_Happy Birthday! I got you some chocolate frogs; careful because they improved the spell meaning they jump about a lot more. My parents say I'm allowed two friends over to my house over the summer holidays so I'm inviting you and Crystal please, please, please say you can make it._

_Alicia_

_P.S Alec wishes you a happy birthday_

Ann-Marie had to go, her two best friends and Alec all in one place sounded perfect, she went into the next room were her parents were.

"Mum, dad, can I ask you something?" asked Ann-Marie

"if it's for more birthday presents you can turn around right now" said her dad in a jokey way

"No, I just want to ask if I can stay round my friends house, Alicia, the one I told you about" said Ann-Marie

"I don't see why not, go send her a letter and pack your suitcase," said her mother, and with that Ann-Marie went of and did exactly what her mother said.

Her mother dropped her of, they had to take a car there, they flew most of the way but weren't seen, they lived in a pretty isolated part of the countryside, but then that was so they wouldn't be disturbed by fans of Ann-Marie's dad. They were arrived at Alicia's house at about quarter to eleven. They stepped out and ran the doorbell, a middle aged woman answered, she was a normal shape and had brown hair, her eyes were blue and she wore glasses.

"You must be Ann-Marie, pleased to meet you, well Alicia's told me all about you and how you met, thanks for looking after her on her first day" said Mrs. Stargaze

"No problem" replied Ann-Marie

"And you must be her mother, pleasure meeting you" said Mrs. Stargaze

"Pleasure to meet you to" said Ann-Marie's mother

"Would you like to come in for a cup of tea?" said Mrs. Stargaze

"Yes that would be great thanks," replied Ann-Marie's mother. They both walked through to the kitchen and Alicia walked in

"Ann!" said Alicia as she hugged her "Crystal's already here, were in my room, it's up here" they walked up the stairs into a room, Alicia's room was a bit strange it was wizarding world meets muggle world, she had a television and a playstation, she had learned what they were from her dad who had grown up in the muggle world till he was ten and her grandfather who was fascinated by it all, while she had normal muggle things she also had quidditch posters and her Hogwarts scarf on the chair.

"Alicia, there you are, now what's this one called again?" said Crystal who was amazed by all the muggle items

"That's a DVD player," replied Alicia

"And what's a DVD?" asked Crystal

"It's a disk you can record things you see on and then watch it," said Alicia

"Woah, this stuff is mad!" said Crystal

"Okay, lets go downstairs, mum said we could get something to eat if we wanted" said Alicia, she walked down stairs and Crystal and Ann-Marie followed behind. They walked downstairs and saw Alec, Ann-Marie just stood there gazing at him, he was so good looking, his hair had a sort of 'just-got-out-of-bed-look' his eyes were shining in the light coming in from the window.

"Alec, do you know where mum's put the crisps?" asked Alicia

"Crisps? What on earth are crisps?" asked Crystal

"There thin potato slices sort of, with flavoring on them and they've been cooked so there really crispy, in America they call them chips" said Alicia

"Muggle's have really weird stuff, huh Ann," said Crystal

"It's not that weird," replied Ann-Marie

"Well I'll see you lot later," said Alec as he walked of

"Right now were are those crisps?" said Alicia


	8. anybody but Olivia White!

Ann-Marie had a great time at Alicia's house, Alicia, Crystal, Alec and Ann-Marie would all sit in the sitting room watching T.V in the evenings (which was something Crystal still couldn't quite get her head round).

"So, what makes the picture on the screen again?" asked Crystal one Evening

"Light's, behind the glass" replied Alicia

"So… there's coloured candles behind there that make a picture, and when the picture moves the candles change colour, Wow! I thought only wizards could do thing's like that!" replied Crystal

"No, they use light bulbs," said Alicia

"What are light bulbs?" asked Crystal

"Those two eh?" said Alec "Don't get why Crystal doesn't give up trying to ask, or why Alicia won't give up trying to explain to her"

"Stupid that isn't it?" replied Ann-Marie

"Looking forward to going back to school?" asked Alec

"Is that a joke? Of course I'm looking forward to going back!" replied Ann-Marie

"I get stuck in divination this year," said Alec

"Oh it's not that bad, you get a whole lesson to doodle in your book, wonder weather Snape's washed his hair or if you get bored with that you can get a cup of tea, as long as you stare mindlessly at the tea leaves for about half an hour trying to make a picture" said Ann-Marie, Alec laughed at this

"Alicia's right, you are funny"

"so how does the eel-lecit-city get in the T.V" asked Crystal

"It's electricity EE-LEC-TRIZ-I-TEE!" replied Alicia

the next morning they were getting ready to go to school, they all packed there suitcases and left

"What was the name of that platform again?" said Mrs. Stargaze

"Platform nine and three quarters!" said Alicia, Alec, Crystal and Ann-Marie in unison

"Kid's don't play games, were in between platform nine and ten, there is no nine and three quarters!" said Mrs. Stargaze

"Hold on," said Crystal running towards the wall

"Crystal! Crystal, you can't just run into a brick wall like that!" called Mrs. Stargaze, and just after yelling that she had gone through

"Oh, yes! That's how you get through, silly old me, Alec, Ann, you two first. Alicia, you can run through with me," said Mrs. Stargaze, with that Alec and Ann-Marie ran through, on the other side they saw Crystal waiting impatiently

"So she's figured how to get through then?" she said, but before they could reply Alicia and Mrs. Stargaze came through.

"Right lets get you onboard then" said Mrs. Stargaze, at that point Olivia White Ran p to Alicia, she was one of her dad's many stalker's, she was thin, tall with brown hair and blue eyes and she was holding a photograph of Ann-Marie's dad and a quill.

"Ann! Where's your dad! I wanted him to sign this photo I got of him!" Ann-Marie looked and saw a picture of her dad in his swimming trunks from their Holiday to Barcelona.

"He's just soo hot! Don't you think?" asked Olivia

"I don't know he's my dad! And he's not here this time" said Ann-Marie

"Oh, well, see you around then" said Olivia as she walked of looking rather disappointed, Ann-Marie rolled her eyes and went to get on the train with Crystal, Alicia and Alec. She got on to see them all with there heads out the windows and Mrs. Stargazer laying down the rules

"Rule number one. No Bullying, Rule numbers two. If I wouldn't let you do it at home don't do it at school…" Ann-Marie rolled her eyes and before Mrs. Stargazer could finish the train started to move, as the train left Alicia, Alec Crystal and Ann-Marie waved goodbye to Mrs. Stargazer and walked of to find a compartment

"Okay you lot I have to go find Olivia" said Alec

"Who's Olivia?" asked Alicia

"My girlfriend" replied Alec, 'wait a minute, HIS WHAT!' thought Ann-Marie in her head

"Since when did you have a girlfriend?" asked Alicia

"Since the end of last year, Remember that girl with the brown hair, blue eyes?" asked Alec, Alicia nodded

"You mean Olivia White?" asked Alicia, Alec nodded

"Yup, she's my girlfriend," replied Alec. 'OLIVIA WHITE! No way! Not that creep! Not the creep who asked me if I thought my own dad was hot! ANYBODY BUT HER!

"Isn't she that girl who stalks Ann-Marie's dad?" asked Crystal

"Look, I'm not going to stand here all day talking about her, I'll see you later" replied Alec as he walked of, Ann-Marie couldn't believe this, Olivia White? Why? Oh Merlin, Why?

"Ann, coming to find a compartment?" asked Crystal

"Oh, yeah coming" said Ann-Marie walking of in shock.


	9. Black and White

Olivia White and Alec Stargazer? No way! No, no, no! What was wrong with the world? Alec deserved someone better than her, why was he going out with Ann-Marie's dad's number one stalker? She was thinking about it all the way to Hogwarts and through the sorting, Later on that week Ann-Marie and Crystal were sitting in Gryffindor common room doing her Transfiguration Homework when Alec and Olivia walked in, she was giggling and Alec had his hand round her waist, he gave her a quick kiss on the lip's and she walked up o the girls common room, Ann-Marie wanted to go up and use the bat-bogey hex her mum had taught her on Olivia, Alec came over and sat next to Ann-Marie

"Hey" said Alec

"Finally got tired of playing tonsil tennis with Olivia then did you?" said Ann-Marie

"Oh yeah, very funny, I was going to offer to help with your homework, But if you'd rather I went of and snogged my girlfriend then…" said Alec

"NO! Alec, please stay we, need the help, pretty please, we are your sister's best friends" begged Crystal

"OK, fine," said Alec as he explained to Crystal, he turned to Ann-Marie after helping Crystal and asked, "do you need any help Ann?"

"No, I'm fine thanks, see you later" said Ann-Marie Alec walked of to the boys dormitory, Crystal punched Ann-Marie's arm in a playful way

"Ouch!" said Ann-Marie

"What was that for?" asked Crystal "You're being kind of mean to him, ever since he started going out with Olivia"

"Well I just don't see why he would want to go out with my dad's stalker, I mean, she asked me if I thought my dad was hot! I mean there are plenty of other normal girls he could be snogging, why did he have to pick her?" said Ann-Marie

"And by other girls you mean you, don't you, oh my gosh you like Alec!" said Crystal

"What? No I don't!" said Ann-Marie

"Ann-Marie Potter, if you don't tell me the truth then I'll just force it out of you!" said Crystal

"Ok! Fine you got me I like him! Happy?" said Ann-Marie

"I knew it! Haha! I can just imagine your kids, lets see, Ann-Marie Stargazer has a ring to it, don't you think, now we just need to find some way for all of us to be related!" said Crystal walking of "Oh and by the way, you may not be able to see it because you're his daughter, but your dad is kind of good looking" said Crystal. As Crystal walked of Ann-Marie thought to herself 'my dad? Hot? Gross!' Ann-Marie finished of her work and went upstairs to see Olivia was sitting on a bed talking to the rest of the girls in third year about Alec.

"And he is so hot, I mean, he's no Harry Potter, but still, you know I bet Harry and Ginny will break up one day, the second it happens, I'm getting in there!" said Olivia all the girls she was talking to burst into a fit of giggles along with Olivia, one of them stopped as she saw Ann-Marie, and nudged the girl next to her to stop, soon they had all gotten the idea

"Those are my parents your talking about, and my parents are not going to split up, they are the sweetest couple I know, and there not splitting up, and my dad wouldn't ever want to go out with a pathetic stalker like you!" yelled Ann-Marie

"Well then what's he doing with your mum?" asked Olivia, Ann-Marie couldn't take this; she walked up to Olivia and slapped her as hard as she could round the face. Olivia looked at her in shock; Ann-Marie walked of to her bed and went to sleep. The next morning she was in the great hall when Olivia walked past her giving her a dirty look, Alicia turned to Ann-Marie and said

"What's wrong with her?" just then Alec came and sat next to Alicia and opposite of Ann-Marie

"Ann, did you slap Olivia?" asked Alec, Ann-Marie nodded in shame, admitting to Alec she had hit his girlfriend was not something she wanted to do.

"Why?" asked Alec that my parents are going to split up, and that she was going to steal my dad away fro

"Well, you should have heard what she was saying, she was saying about my mum and then…" Ann-Marie paused

"Then what?" said Alec

"She called my mum a stalker! I mean yeash, that's Rich coming from her! She was saying to all her friends she hoped my parents would split up so she would have a chance with my dad! And before we got on the train she asked me if I thought my own dad was hot! She's a pathetic creep!" shouted Ann-Marie, she realized what she said and looked away, trying to hold back tears, he would hate her forever for saying that.

"Oh please! She asked you if your dad was hot? Said she wanted your parents to split up? C'mon Ann, if your going to make up lies try and think of one's less pathetic" Alec turned away and left the room

"But Alec! Alec, you have to listen to me! I'm telling the truth Alec!" yelled Ann-Marie, but Alec kept on walking, she tried to hold the tears back, but was severely struggling

"Er… Alicia, didn't you ask me to remind you to go to the library this morning to study for Defense against the dark arts?" asked Crystal

"Hmm? OH YEAH! Thanks, I need to beat my last grade, I only got an Acceptable!" said Alicia as she walked of, Crystal turned to Ann-Marie and said

"OK, calm down, it's going to be OK!" said Crystal

"NO IT WON'T! He hates me now! Why didn't I just walk past and let her say it?" asked Ann-Marie

"Because she was saying things about your parents and insulting you mum! She deserved that and more! And Alec doesn't really think your lying! He just doesn't want to face the fact he's dating a psycho stalker! I mean, nobody wants to admit that!" said Crystal, what she said helped her feel a bit better, but she still wasn't convinced Alec hated her.


	10. Mike Thomson

Ann-Marie spent the rest of that year hating Olivia White and dreaming of what could be with Ann-Marie and Alec, they were at the train station and Ann-Marie was having problems lifting her suitcase onto the train.

"Let me help you there!" said a boy running up to her, He had Blonde spiky hair and green eyes, he was rather good-looking, he was the boy in Hufflepuff that Miriam Malfoy had a crush on, he lifted up her suitcase and Alicia came along and grabbed it

"I'll take this to our compartment Ann, Kay?" said Alicia, Ann-Marie nodded

"Thanks" said An-Marie to the boy

"Not a problem, I haven't seen you around much, what's your name?" he asked

"I'm Ann-Marie"

"Ann-Marie who?"

"Potter"

"Really? As in Ginny and Harry Potter?" he asked

"Yeah, everybody asks me that," replied Ann-Marie "And you are?"

"Oh, I'm Mike Thomson, so Ann, can I call you Ann?" asked Mike?

"That's what all my friends call me so yea," replied Ann-Marie

"Ok then Ann, are you seeing anybody?" asked Mike, Ann-Marie thought for a while, she really didn't want to be with anybody except for Alec, but he had Olivia, maybe it was time for her to move on

"No, not at the moment" replied Ann-Marie

"So… will you go out with me then" asked Mike, Ann-Marie sighed and said

"Yeah, sure, hey listen do you want to come in a compartment with me and my friends?" asked Ann-Marie

"I'd love to," said Mike grabbing his suitcase and following after her, they walked past Malfoy's compartment; she looked and saw whom she was with and her mouth dropped open. Ann-Marie opened the door for the Compartment her friends were in and also saw Alec and Olivia.

"Hey Ann, who's this?" asked Alec

"OH this is Mike," said Ann-Marie

"So how do you know each other?" asked Alec

"Were going out, I just asked her and she said yes" said Mike, both Crystal's and Olivia's mouth dropped open, Alicia and her brother had there eyebrows raised and a surprised way, Ann-Marie sat in the spare Mike sat next to the window and Ann-Marie sat in between him and Alicia with Alec sitting in front of her, they all talked about quidditch until the train stopped, Ann-Marie stepped of, Hugged Crystal, Alicia and Mike goodbye, waved goodbye to Alec, and Olivia an herself just exchanged evil looks. They all walked of towards there parents and Malfoy walked up to Ann-Marie

"Well look at that, beauty and the beast, the beast of course being you," said Malfoy

"Well, that's rich coming from you," said Ann-Marie

"If my father was here right now then…" started Malfoy but Ann-Marie interrupted

"Is this the same certain father who spent all his sixth year crying in the toilets and then tried to kill the former head master at Hogwarts?" asked Ann-Marie

Malfoy got her wand out and pointed it in her face

"I'd be careful if I were you Ann-Marie, the time my father spent following the dark lord taught him some of the most painful spells in the whole history of magic, worse than the torture or Killing curse, those spell's which he passed on to me," said Malfoy, the tip of her wand glowing green

"Miriam! What did I say about using spells out of school?" asked Draco Malfoy?

"Not to do it unless nobody sees me, I know" replied Miriam Malfoy, Draco Malfoy hushed his daughter.

"What is your name girl?" asked Draco Malfoy

"Ann-Marie"

"OH! And I assume your parent's are Ginny Potter, and" (he shuddered at this point) "Harry Potter?" he asked

"Yes, and your point is?" asked Ann-Marie

"Nothing, it's just that, I expected you to look a lot more like your father, instead of your mother…" he replied.

At this point Ann-Marie's Father came over

"Ann, sorry were a bit late, I was stuck with the quidditch team, resigning isn't as easy as it looks" he said

"well Potter, I'm surprised your resigning before you get into another newspaper, we all know how much you love having your photo taken for the daily prophet" said Draco Malfoy

"If I didn't know better I would say you were jealous Malfoy" replied Ann-Marie's dad

"Jealous? Of you? Oh Potter, there are some thing's I will never be, and Jealous of someone whose mother was a filthy little mud-blood" he replied. Ann-Marie's dad rolled his eyes and muttered 'pathetic before tacking Ann-Marie to her mother at the gate.


	11. she loves him, she loves him not

The whole of the Holidays all Marie could thin about was how much she missed Alec, she missed his smile, his laugh, how his eyes would gleam with joy, how his hair was always so messed up but it still looked perfect, how he made her laugh during the most stressful of times, she didn't just miss him as the guy she had a crush on, she missed him as a friend. But sometimes because of Ann-Marie now having a boyfriend she would feel awful about the fact that she liked another guy so much more, sometimes even she would accidentally think in her head 'I love Alec so much' and then spend about half an hour convincing herself she wasn't in love, Crystal wasn't so convinced, in one of her letter's after Ann-Marie had talked about Alec for two pieces of parchment she wrote back

_Ann-Marie_

I just asked if your parent's had said anything about Alicia and I staying there over the holidays, but you know, if you want to waste all your parchment talking about Alec then fine, you are totally in love with him, you miss him way to much for it to be a crush, honestly Ann, get over him, you have the fittest boyfriend on the planet…

"No, Olivia White has the fittest boyfriend on the planet, I have the second fittest!" she said to her self while reading

…_So look, just get over Alec, but if things don't work out with you and Mike or Alec and Olivia, then I hope you get him, but you and Mike are a good couple, don't loose that, okay?_

_Hope to see you soon_

_Crystal_

Ann-Marie wrote a letter back

_Crystal_

_Shut up, I am NOT in love with Alec, I have a boyfriend now! Its just infatuation! And my parent's say both you and Alicia can stay over the holidays, I already sent the letter to Alicia, _

_See you tomorrow at midday_

_Ann-Marie_

Crystal didn't know what she was talking about, Ann-Marie wasn't in love, it was infatuation. She wasn't even going out with him! How could it be love?

The next morning Ann-Marie woke up at eleven (after having a troubled night's sleep were she kept dreaming that she was kissing Alec and then Olivia and Mike walked in, then neither of the three spoke to her again) to her mum yelling

"Ann! Wake up! Your friends will be here in an hour!"

"OK! I'm just getting ready, she looked at the calendar, it was her 13th birthday, she looked over too the window and Zarana flew in with two letter's and a parcel. One was a letter from Hogwarts and the other was from Mike

Ann

Happy Birthday! Congratulation's you're finally a teenager! Your now old enough to argue with parents, flirt with guys (by guys I mean me) and basically be a raging bag of hormones! Enjoy this and the present I enclosed.

Mike

Ann rolled her eyes and opened the parcel. It was a heart shaped locket; to be honest it actually made Ann-Marie feel sort of sick, it was just so cutesy. She put it in her drawer and got dressed, she ran downstairs and looked at the table, she saw her uncles Fred and George, her Aunt Hermione (who was now five months pregnant) and her uncle Ron, her uncle Remus (who wasn't actually her uncle but just an old family friend she called her uncle), her mum and dad, and her two best friends Crystal and Alicia.

"SURPRISE!" they all yelled giving Ann-Marie a heart attack. She looked at her mum and she was holding a huge chocolate birthday cake, and her dad had a bottle of butterbeer, on the floor in front of them was a huge pile of birthday presents, there was about a thousand different things and Ann-Marie forgot what was given to her by who, she remembered her uncles Fred and George gave her some sickness tablets that made you Ill for a short while until you bit the other end. Her mum saw and rolled her eyes. From Alicia she got Hogwarts: a history and from Crystal a necklace with an emerald crystal stone with 'Ann-Marie' carved into it,

"I loved those so much, and I thought it would remind you of me, I got one for my self in Dark blue, see" said Crystal indicating to the dark blue crystal round her neck with her name carved in it.

"It's great Crystal, can you help me get mine on?" asked Ann-Marie, crystal stood behind Ann-Marie and did up the necklace, the very last present she got was from her parents, she opened it and it was a shiny cloak,

"it's err… great" said Ann-Marie not liking her gift very much, her parents looked at each other before her dad said

"well when you look at it like this it's rubbish, but when you put it on it's great," said her dad, Ann-Marie looked at him oddly and put it on, with that her body disappeared

"Bloody hell!" said her Uncle Ron

"Ann where's your body gone!" asked Alicia

"It's an invisibility cloak!" said her uncle Ron "Blimey Harry, remember all the trouble you me and Hermione got to under that"

"How could I forget Ron? Just before 6th year when we followed Malfoy in that we had all grown so much you could see our feet!" said her dad, uncle Ron, aunt Hermione and her dad all laughed.

"I remember one time, Ann your father and I were on a date and then the leaky cauldron was attacked by death eaters so we just hid under there" said her mum

"Oh yeah! Your sure it wasn't just the fact you and Harry wanted somewhere privet to snog!" said uncle Ron, everyone laughed except for her mum who had turned red but was still smiling nonetheless.

"Well still Ann, it was my dad's, he gave it to me, and now, I'm giving it to you" said her dad giving Ann a hug.

"thanks dad" replied Ann


	12. Quidditch tryouts

The next week they all went to diagon alley, they had got to the leaky cauldron and saw Crystal's parents, Alicia's parents, and Alec. Ann-Marie's heart skipped a beat when she saw Alec, she missed him so much, all the parents shook hands and Ann-Marie without realizing what she was doing ran up to Alec and hugged him, she stopped when she realized what she was doing, Alec looked at her and smiled before saying

"Good to see you to Ann" replied Alec, Ann-Marie felt her cheeks burn but smiled at Alec anyway,

"Ok, shall we go through to get the school stuff?" said Ann-Marie's mother, they went through a door and saw a brick wall, Ann-Marie's dad got his wand out and tapped the bricks with it and they opened to show a street, the walked past the broom shop and Ann-Marie, Alec, Crystal and Ann-Marie's parents all stared in the window at the new broom stick in the window with gold writing that read FIREBOLT 2000.

"Hey Ann, weren't you thinking of trying out for the quidditch team this year?" asked Ann-Marie's dad

"Yeah…" replied Ann-Marie

"Well, I think in that case you should get a new broom," said Ann-Marie's dad walking into the shop "you wait here and I'll be right back out with your new broom" and with that he disappeared inside the shop, a few moments later he returned with a box that had gold writing saying

ANN-MARIE POTTER

FIREBOLT 2000

Ann-Marie thanked her dad and grabbed the box, she opened it and sure enough there was her broomstick,

"OK, shall we get the school robes, and books now?" said Ann-Marie's mother.

The next month on the first of September Ann-Marie woke up in her house, she looked to her side and saw Alicia's suitcase, Crystal's suitcase and her own suitcase. The alarm went of shortly after and they all woke up.

"Is it the first of September already?" asked Crystal, Ann-Marie nodded, they got dressed and they heard Ann-Marie's mum calling

"GIRLS, YOU NEED TO GET DOWN HERE NOW! YOU HAVEN'T GOT TIME FOR BREAKFAST!" they all put there shoes on and went downstairs, they left for the train immediately. At the train station Ann-Marie's mum and dad were saying goodbye.

"Remember to write to us Ann, OK. Now, you do have everything don't you?"

"Yes, mum, everything, including my broom," said Ann-Marie hugging her parent's goodbye

"Good luck with getting on the team Ann!" yelled her dad as Ann-Marie went to get on the train, she was walking down the corridor to a compartment and mike ran up to her.

"Hi Ann" he said hugging her "have a good summer"

"Yeah it was great, how about yours?" asked Ann

"Yeah, it was OK. Shall we go find a compartment then?" he opened a door and they walked in; they were followed shortly by Alicia and Crystal.

A few weeks later Ann-Marie, Crystal and Alec were trying out for the quidditch team. They were about to try out and were talking about what position they wanted.

"Well I'd love to be a keeper," said Alec

"Nah, I'd want to be a chaser" said Crystal

"Well what about you Ann?" asked Alec

"I want to be a seeker, my granddad was the Gryffindor seeker, then my dad was, and my mum would take over for my dad as seeker if he couldn't play a match" said Ann-Marie, just then Flynn Peterson came through, he was the Gryffindor quidditch captain and was a beater.

"OK, if you just come through were ready for you, Crystal, you can go first, you two just watch" they all waked through, Ann-Marie and Alec sat in the audience, Crystal kicked of the ground and grabbed the Quaffle, she dodged the other players and threw the Quaffle through the hoop, she did this several times, each time better than the last, finally she landed and Flynn walked up to her and started talking to her, Crystal ran up to Ann-Marie and Alec,

"Well?" asked Ann-Marie

"I'm in!" said Crystal

"Wow! Well done!" said Ann-Marie

"ALEC! Your up next!" called Flynn, Alec got up "And Crystal! I need you for this one!" she got up and Flynn spoke to the two of them, shortly after they kicked of the ground and Alec flew towards the hoops, Crystal threw the first ball to the hoop, Alec barley missed it, the second one he hitted away successfully, in the end he had blocked the ball eight times out of ten, they landed and Flynn talked to Alec for a bit, Crystal came up to Ann-Marie

"Wow, I didn't know Alec was so good at quidditch," said Ann-Marie, just then Alec came up to them

"I'm in!" he said ecstatically

"Ann-Marie Potter!" called out Flynn; Ann-Marie stood up and walked towards him with her broom in her hand

"OK Ann, what I'm going to do is let you kick of into the air and then I'll release the snitch and you can show me what you've got, OK?" he said, Ann nodded and kicked of, she looked over to Flynn who was releasing the Golden Snitch, she dived towards it and it flew of, it went around the tower, through the hoops, a just above the audience, and down so it was almost touching the ground, it rose up and circled the quidditch pitch, Ann-Marie stretched her hand out, and caught it. The crowd cheered as she touched back down to the ground, Flynn came up to her and said.

"That was perfect Ann! You've got loads of talent! Your on the team!" Ann-Marie smiled and walked up to Crystal and Alec.

"Merlin Ann! Why didn't you say you were so good! You did get on the team didn't you, cause after that you not getting on the team would be a crime against nature!" said Crystal

"yeah, I'm on the team" said Ann-Marie, Crystal whooped, and Ann-Marie could picture it now, Alec and herself, playing quidditch together, it was going to be great…


	13. the first kiss

Ann-Marie and Mike were talking to each other in the Libary,

"So how was the potions test?" he asked

"Horrible, Snape gave me the advance test because I answered a question in the lesson right and he said" (while doing a Snape impression) "well if you know so much, maybe I should test you on it, and cause you seem to think your so much better than the rest of the class, I'll give you the seventh year test" (stopped her

Snape impression) " he's totally unfair to me!" complained Ann-Marie

"Oh well never mind, we don't have potion's till Friday now" said Mike, he put his arm around her, he smiled at her and said, "Where's that locket I gave you?" he asked

"Oh, it's in my pocket… I er… didn't want to damage it," replied Ann-Marie "help me put it on" she said not wanting it to seem like she didn't like it. He put it round her neck, as she turned around he leaned forward to kiss her but Ann-Marie stopped him

"Not here Mike, there's err…" Ann-Marie hesitated to think of an excuse "too many people"

"I don't see anybody," replied Mike

"Well yeah, but you don't want someone to walk in and see do you?"

"Why not, you are my girlfriend"

"OH so you want to give them a show then?"

"No! Look I'm sorry Ann, we can go somewhere else ok?" he replied

"I wish I could but I have to much homework to do, I have to go, I'll see you later" said Ann-Marie going to her room.

The next day she was walking by the black lake with Crystal and Alicia telling them what happened

"Well, why didn't you just kiss him then?" asked Alicia, the real reason was she didn't want to kiss anybody besides Alec pretty much, I mean, she knew she would enjoy kissing but it would feel wrong if she wasn't kissing Alec, she didn't know how she knew she just did, she had created a perfect picture of her and Alec kissing, Just like how her parents had ended up going out, whenever she dreamt it she could see everything so clearly, feel everything so clearly, she could see his luscious Dark brown hair, she could feel his hands on her face, she could see his blue eyes so clearly, she could feel her lips pressed against his so much that she dreaded ever waking up and just wanted to sleep forever, but she didn't want to tell her best friend she was thinking about her brother in this way, so just said.

"I don't think I like him in that way enough for us to be at a kissing stage, if that makes sense" just then Mike came up,

"Hi Ann. Hey guys do you think I can have a moment with Ann alone please" asked Mike

"Sure, we have homework to do anyway, c'mon Crystal, I can help you with muggle studies!" said Alicia running of

"Why did you even take muggle studies anyway, your muggle-born!" said Crystal running after Alicia.

"So, how are you?" said Mike grabbing Ann-Marie's hand

"I'm great, you?" replied Ann-Marie

"I'm good, I just had divination,"

"Oh so who's dying this week then?"

"Well apparently she is! If she's right I think I'll join a dance class so I can dance on her grave" Ann-Marie laughed at this

"I bet she'll be walking around wearing black all week now," (she did an impression of professor treleawney) "you have to use your inner eye to see into the future!" Mike laughed

"See, that's what I love about you Ann you always make me laugh!"

"So there's nothing else then!" said Ann-Marie in a jokey voice

"Loads more, your sweet, kind, funny, and your beautiful" Mike sounded so corny when he said that, they turned towards each other, he leaned forward and kissed her, kissing him was nothing like how she expected it, it was good kiss, but she just didn't feel anything, like the way she did in her dreams about Alec. The kiss stopped and Ann-Marie put on a smile. Just then Miriam Malfoy walked past with her friends Christina Crabbe and Georgina Goyle.

"Well, well, well, Check out the two little lovebirds girls, it's beauty and the beast all over again, the only thing missing is singing furniture," said Malfoy

"Oh get lost Malfoy, go find someone to drool over who's still single" said Ann-Marie

"How dare you talk to me like that? My father will here about this" replied Malfoy

"oh my mistake, sorry, I meant to say go drool over someone _other_ than your dad or mike, before I hex you!" yelled Ann-Marie

"Lets go girls, we don't need to waste our breath on people who befriend mud bloods!"

And with that they walked of. Ann-Marie did feel sort of sorry for Malfoy; Ann-Marie had taken Mike from her when she didn't even like him, or at least not as much as Malfoy did…


	14. A kiss Goodbye

Hey Guess what, from this chapter onwards it will ALSO be told from Alec's point of view (you know like I did in Ginny's prerogative, for those of you who haven't read it I would suggest it because this is the sequel to it) I will explain why I have wrote it from both points of view at the end of this chapter as not to spoil anything…

Towards the end of the year Gryffindor were having a celebration for winning the Quidditch cup, Ann-Marie was sitting alone on the sofa, and heard two voices arguing

"FOR MERLINS SAKE OLIVIA, YOU'RE JUST STALKING HIM! I mean yeah we get it he's the famous Harry Potter! No need to stalk him" Ann-Marie turned around and saw Alec and Olivia in a fight

"What's the big deal, I mean so what if I said know that Harry and his wife will get divorced and then I'll marry him, it's just a fact of life is all!" said Olivia

"You know what I'm sorry Olivia, I just can't be involved with someone who is such a psycho FREAK!" yelled Alec before walking of and sitting on the sofa next to Ann

"Hey" he said to Ann-Marie

"Thing's not going so well with Olivia then?" asked Ann-Marie

"No she's just to much of a stalker, and I'm so sorry I yelled at you for telling me that, I should have listened to you, I just didn't want to accept my girlfriend was a creepy stalker" replied Alec

"Nobody does, Alec, you can't be blamed for it," said Ann-Marie, they smiled at each other, suddenly he leaned in closer to her, but suddenly they were interrupted by Alicia

"Hey, Alec, what's wrong with Olivia, she just stormed into the girls dormitory screaming I hate that loser Alec, why can't he just realize some things are meant to be what was she on about?" asked Alicia, Ann-Marie wanted to punch her so hard for interrupting them, he might have been about to kiss her! Why did she have to interrupt!

"Oh yeah, I broke up with her for being to much of a freak, she just stalked Ann's dad to much" replied Alec

"Oh, well I'll see you later" said Alicia walking of

"I've better go, I'll see you later Ann" he waved and walked up to the boy's dormitory

What was that all about? Why had Alec lean in to kiss Ann-Marie like that? She was his sister's best friend! Did he feel like that about Ann-Marie? No, he couldn't have! What was going on?

Ann-Marie saw Olivia walk out, and half an hour later Ann-Marie decided to go to the library and do her homework. She walked in and saw two people kissing, she rolled her eyes and walked past them, as she got closer two them she recognized the couple.

"Mike?" said Ann-Marie

"Ann! It's… not what it looks like!" he said

"Yeah, and neither are you" she said walking out the library

"Look Ann! Listen!" replied Mike "It just, happened"

"Look! Forget it Mike, it's over, your dumped!" said Ann-Marie as she marched up to the Gryffindor common room. She sat in front of the fire and a Black haired boy with brown eyes came up to her, it was Henry Tuppence who was on the quidditch team, he was a good looking boy in his fourth year at Hogwarts and Ann-Marie got on with him quite well.

"Hey Ann, what's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing, I dumped my boyfriend cause he's a sad cheating loser" said Ann-Marie

"Oh, I'm sorry" said Henry

"Nah don't be he's a loser, better I got out now," said Ann-Marie

"hey Ann, I hope it doesn't seem like I'm trying to get you on the rebound but, will you go out with me" asked Henry

Ann-Marie took a while to think about this, she might as well, it would help her get over Alec, it was just something that never would happen.

"Yeah, of course" replied Ann-Marie

"Really? Great!" said Henry

Just at that point Alec came down the stairs, he looked over to the fireplace and saw Ann sitting there next to Henry Tuppence who had his arm around her, Alec suddenly got an urge to punch Henry in the face, which was weird, at that point he had never had a problem with him until that moment. Alec walked out of the portrait; he walked past the library and Mike looking upset with Olivia with her arm around him, he walked up to Mike and said

"Mike, what's going on with you and Ann?"

"She dumped me," replied Mike, Alec suddenly felt a little better for some reason when he heard that

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," said Alec as he walked of, he just didn't get it, first he was angry with Henry for no reason and now he as happy Mike had just been dumped? What was going on in his head?


	15. Kirsty Smith

The next day Alec was talking to a girl in her third year at Hogwarts named Kirsty Smith, She was a pretty girl with brown hair and bluey-Green eyes, she was in Ravenclaw and played on her quidditch team as a seeker. They were walking to the train station to go back home and had already been talking for quite a while

"So Kirsty, are you seeing anybody?" asked Alec

"No, not at the moment" said Kirsty as she tucked her hair behind her ear

"Well, will you go out with me then?" asked Alec

"Yeah, of course!" said Kirsty, they had arrived at the train station by this point "so, shall we go find a compartment?"

"Yeah OK, then" Alec grabbed his bag and got on the train, He saw Ann-Marie come out the compartment's, she saw Alec and walked up to him,

"hey Alec, there's a compartment down here, c'mon" said Ann-Marie suggesting up the hall

"well actually Kirsty and I were going to find a compartment" said Alec

"Kirsty Smith?" asked Ann-Marie

"Yeah, why do you know her?" asked Alec

Ann-Marie knew Kirsty alright, she was known for doing whatever it took to get the guy, she didn't care if she hurt anybody else, Like Rochelle Tendresse, she was a fourth year going out with a third year called Ben King, They were such a sweet couple, Rochelle was always so shy unless she was with Ben, they had so much in common, you could always find them sitting by the black lake talking about the weird sisters or Dragons, Rochelle had been totally in love with him. But then Kirsty decided she wanted to go out with Ben, so she stole her from Rochelle, and she hadn't been the same since. Kirsty was also known for being a bully, she saw Ann-Marie gazing at Alec across the library one time and when Ann-Marie decided to head to her next lesson tacking the route that went past the black lake Kirsty had followed her and pushed her in, it suddenly accorded to Ann-Marie that poor Alec seemed to always be going out with the psycho's without realizing how bad they were.

"Yeah… yeah I know Kirsty, well I'll see you later then" said Ann-Marie walking back to her compartment. She walked in and saw Alicia, Crystal and Henry

"Guess who Alec's new girlfriend is?" said Ann-Marie

"Who?" asked Crystal?

"It's Kirsty Smith!" said Ann-Marie

"Isn't she the one who stole Ben of Rochelle, and pushed you in the black lake?" asked Alicia

"The same" replied Ann-Marie

"Woah! I hope Alec knows what he's getting himself into, Rochelle and Ben can't even look at each other now because of her! And wait, didn't she break Rochelle's arm?" said Crystal

"She didn't, did she?" said Alicia

"Yeah, I think she did, remember she went to talk to Ben about him leaving her for Kirsty, he found out and beat up Rochelle" said Crystal

Ann-Marie couldn't believe this, what was Alec doing with her?


	16. My sister!

The years went by pretty uneventful; Until Ann-Marie was in her fifth year at Hogwarts and Alec in his sixth, Ann-Marie was on her way to trying out for the quidditch team, playing as seeker like she had been doing all the other years, she was talking about something Alec had said to Alicia earlier that week.

"He said that I had to go watch the quidditch tryouts today because he had a surprise for me, he said it was something important" said Alicia, Ann-Marie was praying it was something along the lines of he had dumped Kirsty and wanted to go out with Ann-Marie. They walked out and looked around for Crystal who they saw sitting down as she waved them over they walked out and waited, until Alec came up in front of the crowd.

"Good morning everyone, I'm Alec Stargaze, and I'm the new Quidditch captain…" said Alec

"WHAT!" Yelled Alicia so loudly that almost everyone turned around and looked at her, as she turned red.

Alec looked at his sister and rolled his eyes, he looked next to her and saw Ann-Marie, and she looked so beautiful…

_Hey, stop thinking like that, she's your sister's best friend, you do not fancy her! _

He had heard a voice in his head, another one joined in

_But I do like her!  
Well you shouldn't! Your still going out with Kirsty, and she your little sisters best friend_

_Well so what!  
She'll never forgive you if you two go out!  
Yes she will! She's my sister!_

_The audience turned around and Alec said_

"Shall we warm up then? Ok I want everyone to split into groups of three and fly around the pitch"

Ann-Marie got up and paired up with Crystal, as Alicia wasn't trying out they were stuck with only two people until a blonde frizzy haired girl with glasses walked up to them

"er… excuse me, could I join your group please?" said the girl

"Yeah, of course, I'm Crystal Maybell by the way"

"Oh, I'm Lizzie Crimper, and, sorry but are you Ann-Marie Potter?" asked Lizzie

"Yeah, I am" she replied

"Wow!" said Lizzie

"OK everyone mount your brooms!" called out Alec.

Alec watched them all fly out, there were a group of first years who couldn't even kick of the ground, a group of giggling third years who were going extremely slow

"Girls! Pick up the speed a bit," yelled Alec

"But I messed up my hair" yelled out one of them

"Well if your not going to go faster than that I would leave now because going at that speed isn't exactly going to win you the Quidditch world cup" said Alec, the girls dismounted there brooms and ran into the changing rooms, all he could hear for the rest of the tryouts from the changing room was 'let me get to the mirror!' He narrowed it down to a few players including Ann-Marie Potter as seeker, Crystal Maybell and Henry Tuppence as Chasers. He was walking up to Gryffindor common room with his friend Mark Hills. In the meanwhile Ann-Marie and Henry were in a deserted corridor talking,

"Still, Ann, I'm not surprised you're still on the team, y'know, your really good" said Henry, he put his hand on her cheek and kissed her, just then Mark and Alec came through the door.

"Hey! Get a room you two!" yelled out Mark, Alec was just standing there trying not to attack Henry,

"Oh, shut it Mark, it was an empty corridor till you came in!" said Ann-Marie

"Yeah, what ever," said Mark as he and Alec walked of.

Alec walked The library, to see Kirsty standing in front of Alicia

"Why would you want to know were Alec is?" asked Kirsty as she slapped Alicia round the face

"well let me tell you something, HE'S MINE, SO BACK OF YOU FREAK" yelled Kirsty

"But he's my…" said Alicia as Kirsty raised her hand

"KIRSTY! What do you think your doing?" yelled Alec

"This cow just came up to me sating 'ooh, do you know were Alec is?' is she your secret girlfriend or something?" said Kirsty

"No, She's my sister!" said Alec, Kristy's face went blank, she swore under her breath

"Kirsty, I can't believe you have so little trust in me that you would slap my sister round the face! You know what, I can't be involved with you Kirsty" said Alec attending to his hurt sister who had a red mark on her face in the shape of a hand, just then Ann-Marie and Henry walked in holding hands, both smiling until they saw Alicia…

_Now I now it's been getting kind of boring recently but I promise, It get's more exciting from here, I have already thought up lots of ideas for upcoming chapters (which will remain secret)_

_The Original Ginny Weasley, Rachel_


	17. Quidditch Final

Alicia explained to Ann-Marie that Alec dumped Olivia after she had slapped her round the face. Great news for Ann (besides the fact her best friend was slapped round the face) all she found herself talking about to Crystal was Alec.

"Merlin Ann-Marie, your in love with him!" said Crystal

"What? No, I'm not, it's a crush, that's all" said Ann-Marie

"Yes you are" said Crystal

"I'm not!" but before the argument could continue Henry walked in,

"Ann, could I talk to you" said Henry

"Hold on! I'm talking to Crystal! You always do that!"

"Well haven't you noticed your always picking fight's with me nowadays?" said Henry

"No I am not!"

"yes you are!"

"OK, name one time!"

"now, just after Mark and Alec walked in on us kissing, you know, ever since then you've been picking arguments, hang on, Oh now I know what's going on here!" Ann-Marie got panicky "You like Mark don't you!"

"What? No!"

"Ann-Marie Potter, tell me the truth!"

"Ok then, I don't fancy Mark!"

"GUYS! Stop fighting!" yelled Crystal

The fighting continued for weeks until one night

"Henry, I did not say Alec's name then!" yelled Ann-Marie

"Yes you did! I kissed you and then you said 'I love you Alec' Don't Deny it!" yelled Henry, Alec turned a corner and saw them yelling he turned back round the corner and stayed where he could hear the argument

"Look, Ann, you don't love me, you love Alec! Admit it!"

"You want the truth, well hear it is, I fancy Alec" (Alec felt like jumping in the air cheering at this moment) "and do you want to hear another truth, I like him more than you, so to sum up, I fancy Alec, I fancy him more than you, your dumped! Simple as that"

Alec ran back up the stairs into the boys dormitory and started cheering when mark walked in,

"So obviously Ann and Henry are fighting again, cause it's always when I see you happiest, but this time more than usual, have they broken up?" asked Mark before Henry came in looking angry

"Henry, what's up?" asked Mark

"Ann dumped me" he turned round and saw Alec, he turned round again muttering 'Merlin, I can't even look at him'

Mark looked at Alec and raised his eyebrows.

The next morning Ann was in quidditch training with Alec, talking to him, making jokes with him, they were always smiling when they were together, one person on the quidditch team thought they were going out. It was there last training session before the match and Alec had bad news.

"Guy's, I need to tell you something…" He looked round and sighed, "…I won't be playing the final match against Ravenclaw, Snape's given me a detention, I'm really sorry guys" said Alec

"What was it for?" asked Crystal

"For forgetting to add a newt eye to a potion" said Alec

"Well this will teach you not to forget then," said Henry

"Whose side are you on? You know as well as I do Snape's a foul git, We'll do our best Alec" said Ann-Marie, Alec smiled at Ann, he could Always count on her, he sorted out who was playing what position and they went to practice.

On the day of the match Ann-Marie went outside and got ready to play, the Quaffle, snitch and Bludger's were released and the game began, Ann however was only paying attention to the snitch, she was flying around and A Bludger flew past her head into the Gryffindor audience

"Ooh, Olivia white has been hit on the head by a Bludger, that's going to cost Ravenclaw some points" said the commentator

Ann-Marie looked round and heard a voice

"And here comes the Ravenclaw seeker Kirsty Smith!" said the announcer. Ann-Marie looked round and after an hour saw a gold shimmer moving about, she flew towards it, Kirsty saw were she was flying and followed after, They flew through the goal hoops through the crowds, high into the sky and back down again.

"I'm going to get that Snitch Ann, you know, I have the perfect name for you that rhymes with Snitch, it begins with a B." she said laughing, Ann-Marie sped ahead, she lost sight of the snitch, were was it? She looked to her side and saw it was in front of Kirsty, Ann-Marie sped towards it as fast as she could, the snitch flew up in Kirsty's face and she went to grab it, but in a nick of time Ann-Marie caught it, from right under her nose.

"Ann-Marie has caught the snitch! And right underneath Kirsty's nose, Gryffindor wins two hundred points to a hundred and seventy-nine!"


	18. Like a Dream come true

Ann-Marie and the whole of Gryffindor were celebrating their victory with a party in the common room, Olivia white on the over hand was sitting on the sofa rubbing the bruise in the middle of her head, Ann-Marie was imagining how to tell Alec about how she snatched the snitch from right underneath Kirsty's nose. She saw Alec walked in looking exhausted, she ran up to him and hugged him.

Alec looked Ann-Marie and unable to control himself he kissed her.

For both of them it was a moment they never wanted to stop, Ann-Marie couldn't believe he was actually kissing her while Alec couldn't believe he wasn't pushing her away. When they finally stopped the looked round the room, Olivia was holding a squashed chocolate frog in her hand with the chocolate burst everywhere, Henry looked like he was about to attack Alec, Crystal had a smug look on her face and Alicia smiled at them both. Alec looked at Olivia and gestured towards the door, and they walked down to the black lake together.

"So how long?" asked Ann-Marie

"How long what?" replied Alec

"How long have you fancied me?"

"Ever since I saw you with Henry just after you had broken up with Mike, I was scared that when I kissed you that I would just scare you away"

"How could that scare me away when it's all I've wanted since I first saw you" Alec held Ann-Marie close in his arms, she felt so safe just there, she looked him in the eye and said "It's like a dream come true" she leant towards his face and kissed him, there foreheads touched and they stood there looking in each other's eye's "I never thought I could do that without you running away"

Alec smiled and held her hand as they continued walking until Malfoy stepped out with the Slytherin's, all the boys were wolf whistling when they saw her and Alec holding hands.

"Wow, just like your father Potter aren't you, my father said he was always flirting with your mud-blood aunt, and now you've taken a step further and started snogging mud-blood Stargazer" she said as all the Slytherin's started laughing

"Malfoy, don't you think it's a bit pathetic that you and your gang have nothing better to do than stalk us to insult us?" said Ann-Marie

"Pathetic, well that's rich coming from you, what about your blood traitor mother and father?" said Malfoy, but before she said any more Ann-Marie had taken out her wand and flicked it, now Malfoy was floating upside down in mid-air

"So, my parent's are pathetic because they didn't care if somebody was muggle-born? Well don't you think it's pathetic you think it makes someone inferior to you? Because your one to talk about being inferior, aren't you Malfoy?" said Ann-Marie walking of with hers and Alec's arm's linked, leaving Malfoy floating in mid-air yelling

"What do you think your doing just standing there? Get me down you idiots!" Ann-Marie and Alec looked at each other and laughed.

News had spread fast that Ann-Marie Potter was going out with Alec Stargaze, and Kirsty and Olivia had started spreading rumors, Ann-Marie heard things like Ann-Marie had threatened Kirsty to give Alec up or that Alec was just going out with Ann-Marie because her dad was famous, the people who knew Ann-Marie and Alec knew none of the rumors were true, and that was all that mattered to them. On the train back Ann-Marie and Alec were walking to a compartment hand in hand, everybody with their noses pressed against the glass, Alec smiled at Ann-Marie and said

"You would have thought they had something better to talk about" Ann-Marie smiled back at him as they walked into a compartment with Alicia and Crystal giving them a smug look.

"So, how's the happy couple then?" asked Crystal

"Any kissing to get a chance to meet a celebrity or threatening Kirsty recently?" said Alicia, they all laughed.

"Well not so much kissing to meet celebrities but lot's of threatening Kirsty" Joked Ann-Marie as herself and Alec sat down next to each other as he put his arm around her and she leant in towards him

"So, any plans for how to stay in touch over the holidays?" asked Crystal

"Well actually, I was going to invite the three of you to stay at my house over the holidays" said Ann-Marie

"Wow, that does work, I am meeting a celebrity that means" joked Alec "I can't wait to tell Olivia, she'll be so jealous" everyone laughed and Ann-Marie joined in.

"Yeah, she'll probably say 'but it's not fair, I was meant to meet Harry Potter so I could persuade him to leave the love of his life so he could marry a big fat stalker like me, boo hoo" said Ann and everybody laughed again.

"So what day should we get there?" asked Alicia

"How about third of August? My birthday!" said Ann-Marie

"Well that's fine for Alicia and I, what about you Crystal?" said Alec

"Sounds fine, I'll be there," said Crystal,

Ann-Marie looked out of the window knowing that it would be the best summer of her life…


	19. For being so perfect

Ann-Marie woke up in her bedroom on her sixteenth birthday, she sat up and smiled, she could tell it was going to be an age to remember, she got up and dressed and heard her mum calling

"Ann! Can you come downstairs?" Ann-Marie walked downstairs wondering what was going on, she looked and saw the kitchen table with a birthday present, a card and her parents smiling at her

"Happy Birthday!" they said as she ran up to them and hugged them.

"So, are you going to open your card?" said her mum, she grabbed the card and saw a Pgmy puff on the front with a badge attached saying 'My Sweet Sixteenth Today!' she put on the badge and opened the card, it said

Ann-Marie

Your growing up so fast, were so happy for you, no matter how old it makes us feel

Love

Mum and Dad

She hugged her parents and said

"Your not that old you know" and her parents laughed as she opened her present it was a certificate saying they had named a star after her,

"And also there's another surprise," said her Dad putting his arm around her Mum "But you won't see it until about nine months have been"

"Your going to have a baby brother or sister!" said her mum

"Wow! This is great! Wow!" said Ann-Marie hugging them both, and they heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," said Ann-Marie as she left the kitchen and walked through to the foyer, she opened the door and saw Alec with a birthday present and a card.

"Happy Birthday!" said Alec as he kissed her

"It's great to see you Alec!" they stayed there hugging until they heard a noise

"Ahem," they turned around and saw her parents giving them a smug look

"Why does everybody give us that look?" whispered Alec as Ann-Marie smiled

"So you must be Ann's Parents, Mr and Mrs Potter," said Alec

"Yeah but call us Harry and Ginny" said Ann-Marie's mum

"I'll just put your present in the kitchen, I'll be right back" said Ann-Marie leaving the room

"So, shall we go sit down in the sitting room then?" said Harry

"Yeah, OK," said Alec

"So, you and Ann, huh? You know we've heard a lot about you, you seem like a great person" said Harry

"Thanks" replied Alec

"So, how long have you known each other?" asked Ginny

"Well just under six years now, but we've been going out for two months" said Alec

Just then Ann-Marie walked in.

"hey Alec, where's Alicia?" asked Ann-Marie

"Oh, she's coming in about an hour with Crystal" replied Alec

"So, why don't we all go in the garden and play quidditch, you brought your broom right Alec?" said Ann-Marie

"Yeah, I did" said Alec

"Ok, lets all go play out side, me and you versus my parents" said Ann

"Sounds like fun, don't you think, Gin?" said Harry

"lets go" said Ginny as they walked out the door with Ann-Marie and Alec not far behind, they played for an hour and were all laughing together like old friends by the time Crystal and Alicia showed up.

"Happy Birthday Ann!" they said as she opened the door they all hugged and walked into the kitchen were her parents and Alec were waiting.

"Hello, Harry and Ginny, I hope my brother hasn't been to much of a pain," said Alicia

"Oh well you know how it goes when a girl brings a boyfriend home there's always a fight, I think we were pretty easy on him" said Ann-Marie's dad. "No, I'm just kidding, he's been great, well I think your mother and I will go get the presents out the cupboard" and with that Ann-Marie's parents walked of, Ann-Marie kissed Alec on the cheek and said

"Thank you"

"For what?" replied Alec

"For being so perfect"


	20. Why do you love me?

Ann-Marie was walking up the stairs with Alec showing him around.

"My dads godfather had a lot of relatives so we all have separate rooms," she said walking up the stairs

"What's with that weird tapestry?" said Alec pointing to a family tree on a tapestry

"Oh that, well it's my godfathers family tree, nobody could get it down, and believe me, we've tried" said Ann-Marie

"Merlin! Is that Miriam Malfoy's father?" asked Alec pointing to a picture of a man with blonde hair with writing underneath that said 'Draco Malfoy'

"Yeah, his family were all pure bloods, and it's hard to find somebody entirely pureblooded so apparently all pure bloods are related in one way or another" said Ann-Marie

"Wait, isn't you mum a pure blood, ha! Your related to Malfoy!" said Alec,

"Oh, shut up Alec!" said Ann-Marie in a jokey way

"Hey, don't blame me for not being related, I'm a muggle-born!" said Alec, they continued walking up the stairs and they opened a door to a large room with Quidditch posters with Pastel coloured wall's, abed with pastel yellow sheet's, a desk with lots of books and a floor mirror

"This is my room," said Ann-Marie, she closed the door and went to the next door along

"And this is were you'll be sleeping" she said as she opened the door to show a rather big room a bed with dark blue sheets white wall's and a dark black carpet.

"We never bothered redecorating this room, even though it would take about five seconds with the right spell" said Ann-Marie

"It's fine Ann" Alec kissed her and went in with his suitcase.

"I'll see you in a minute" said Ann-Marie leaving the room, she walked into the next room, which Crystal was staying in, Ann-Marie came in and sat down with a smile on her face.

"Hey Ann, OK, what's that smile for, you were just talking to Alec weren't you" said Alicia

"Hey listen, we were going to take floo-powder to the beach this evening if you want to come, it's an all wizarding beach, it's the only one in England without any muggle's and it's the best as well" said Ann

"Well that sounds…" began Alicia before she was interrupted

"Great, but we should stay here and catch up on homework, you and Alec could still go though" said Crystal

"well OK, see you" said Ann-Marie leaving

"What did you say that for that beach sounded great" asked Alicia, Crystal gave her a look as if to say 'well figure it out stupid!' "OH!" said Alicia realizing what Crystal was thinking.

That evening Alec and Ann-Marie were walking along the beach. It was a romantic scene, with the waves washing over their feet, their hair blowing in the breeze and the sun setting. Ann-Marie and Alec were just walking along holding hands

"Ann, I need to say something" said Alec "I love you"

"I love you too, Alec" relied Ann as they kissed "But Alec, why do you love me, I just need to know because I just can't see why you would" somebody being in love with her was just something she never thought would happen, she just needed reassuring

"Well because, until I met you my life was totally boring, and when I met you it suddenly became exciting, Ok, now same question to you," said Alec with a smile on his face

"Well, it's just that, before I met you I was just 'Harry Potter's Daughter' and people were only interested in me so they could get my dad's autograph, and then I met you and I was a human being, so, Thank you for everything you've ever done for me, and how even when we were just friends you were always there for me" said Ann-Marie, Alec smiled and kissed her, everything felt so right when she was with him, she felt as though nothing could hurt her and that she would always feel safe. Whenever she was with him or just even thinking about him her heart was spinning round in circles, when she kissed him or just spent even more time with him or thinking about him it span even faster, until eventually it was spinning so fast she wanted to spin around herself just screaming her heart out about how much she loved him…


	21. The Tri Wizard tournament

Ann-Marie, Alec, Crystal and Alicia were on the train to Hogwarts When Harriet Smith (Kirsty's much nicer younger sister in Gryffindor) came in the compartment with news.

"Hey, have you lot heard?" said Harriet

"About what?" asked Alicia

"The Tri-wizard tournament is this year! Apparently Professor Mcgonagall is picking one house and that entire house will go to Beauxbatons for the tournament! I hope she pick's Gryffindor!" and with that Harriet walked of.

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament! Hey wait, Ann, didn't your dad win that last time?" asked Crystal, Ann-Marie nodded

"Wait, that can't be right! He wouldn't have been old enough to then, I thought you had to be seventeen," said Alec

"Yeah, you do, but a death eater put my dad's name in the goblet of fire and he got picked as a champion" said Ann-Marie

"Well, it's my seventeenth birthday next week, maybe I could enter" said Alec

"I wouldn't Alec" said Ann-Marie "It's really dangerous, last year my dad had to face a dragon, breathe underwater for an hour and go through a maze with all sorts of things that could have killed him"

At Hogwarts after they had eaten there meals Professor Mcgonagall announced she had something to say,

"This year two house's will be traveling to Beauxbatons for the tri-wizard tournament, the people going will all must be fourteen or over, anybody under that age or not in the house selected will not be going" all years from first to third were all looking rather disappointed "I will announce the house's going to Beauxbatons which are…" she took out a gold envelope and opened it "Gryffindor and Slytherin!" all the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's cheered. "Now could everybody at age fourteen or over in Gryffindor or Slytherin to their Common rooms immediately and I will be up shortly to inform you about what will be happening" Immediately after Mcgonagall had said finished all Gryffindor's and Slytherin's were pushing and shoving to get to their common room.

Gryffindor waited for about half an hour when Professor Mcgonagall walked in.

"Now, before I start I would like to make one thing clear, you can all go if you are aged fourteen or over, but you cannot enter the tournament unless you are seventeen or will be by the sixth of Steptember, which is next week"

"That's my birthday!" whispered Alec to Ann-Marie

"Now then!" Continued Mcgonagall as she pulled out a large piece of parchment "You will have to be up and ready by ten o'clock because we will be leaving Hogwarts at ten o'clock in the morning and arriving at six o'clock in the afternoon, we will be traveling by train, and at night, it will turn into somewhere for you to sleep, you will need to pack you bags as soon as possible, but leave room for dress robes, which I have informed your parent's to send to you as soon as possible I have told them to wrap the robes, clean, and I will now tell you that they must not be opened till the twenty-third of December, the day before the Yule ball, and I would suggest learning as much French as you can as Beauxbatons is in the south of France, now I will leave you all to discuss this" and with that professor Mcgonagall left the room and the room burst with the sound of people talking excitedly.

"Were going to the tri-wizard tournament!" said Alec picking up Ann-Marie and swinging her in the air like in an old muggle film. He put her down and their foreheads touched, Crystal and Alicia ran over squealing.

"Ok, you lot celebrate, I'm going to write a letter to my parent's" said Ann-Marie kissing Alec and walking of doing her best to get out of the crowd, she arrived in the girls dormitory and sat at the desk next to her bed.

Dear Mum and Dad,

How are you? I'm doing great, so is everyone else, in fact were ecstatic, were going to Beauxbatons for the Tri-Wizard tournament! Well you probably know already as Professor Mcgonagall said that she had written letters to everyone's parents about what was happening and saying we needed dress robes, I'd really love a turquoise dress! Maybe with a sot of Italian style! (Of course I should probably pick something French).

Alec is thinking of entering, I really hope he doesn't, I would be so worried about him, I would stand by him and support him all the way though, but I would be so scared of him getting hurt.

Love

Ann-Marie.

She put the paper in an envelope and went to the owlery to give it to Zarana.


	22. Arrival at Beaxbatons

Ann-Marie was woken up on the sixth of September at six o'clock in the morning by a group of girl's fussing over hair and make-up,

"Hey your finally up! By the way, Zarana arrived last night with this," said Alicia, who sat on her bed and gave her a letter and a parcel, she opened the letter and read it

Ann-Marie

I'm so pleased to hear that your going to Beauxbatons, and don't worry about Alec, even if he does put his name in the cup it's highly unlikely that he'll get into the tournament, I wish I could be there to see your face when you open the parcel and see your dress (That's what's inside the parcel so remember, no opening it yet) and good luck with everything. Your father and I love you very much.

Mum and Dad

P.S In case your wondering I'm doing fine with the baby, I went to St Mungo's, they said it will be a girl, I feel so sorry for those muggle's, they have wait age's before the can find out if there baby's a boy or a girl.

Ann-Marie folded the letter back up and put it inside the envelope before shoving the parcel in her suitcase. She got up and got ready.

All Slytherin's and Gryffindor's had to be in the great hall by quarter to ten.

"Now everybody! We shall now proceed to the train, and I want you all in an orderly fashion" said Mcgonagall as the doors opened "now all of you follow me" Mcgonagall left out the door and the students followed, they all walked down to the train and got onboard. It was a long tiring Journey and then they got to the sea,

"What's going to happen now? There's no underground or anything here!" said Alicia. The train picked up speed and headed for the sea, "where's it going?" the train went faster "It can't go underwater! It's going to have to stop"

"Ah! But Alicia, your forgetting, we live in the wizarding world" the train went forward and went under the sea, it had reached the ocean floor in about an hour, Ann-Marie pressed her nose up against the glass, she could see all the underwater wildlife, all the fish, the sea weed, even a few merpeople passing the window every now and then, Alec looked at Ann-Marie to see her gazing out the window.

"It's amazing," said Ann-Marie

"I've seen better" said Alec

"Oh yeah, like what?" she asked, Alec looked into Ann-Marie's eye's and said

"I'm looking at her right now!"

at six o'clock they arrived at Beauxbatons, they looked out the window and saw people in pale blue robes waving at them, they all went to the front of the train which was like a big hall to get of, before they did Mcgonagall had something to say to them

"Now, I want you all to remember, they have invited us into their school and I don't want any of you challenging their hospitality, and not like a bunch of baboons" said Mcgonagall as she opened the door to be welcomed by a big cheer, Mcgonagall went up to the headmistress of Beauxbatons and said

"Bonjour madam Maxime"

"Actually Professor Macgoneegal, eet eez madam 'Agrid now," said the extremely tall French woman

"Oh, yes sorry about that" said Mcgonagall

Ann-Marie looked round and saw people looking at her and muttering thing's in French, a girl came up to her with blonde curly hair and blue eye's

"Excuse moi, but, eer are you 'Arry Potter'z Daughteer?" asked the girl, Ann-Marie nodded "Oh C'est fatastique! Could you er, possiblee get me his er, autograph?" said the girl

"I'm afraid not, sorry" replied Ann-Marie, the girl said something in French and walked of.

Alec walked out and saw a lot of people looking at Ann-Marie and quite a lot of girl's looking at him, he didn't want to make Ann-Marie feel jealous so he walked up to her and put his arm around her, a lot of other girl's looked jealous and turned away.

Beauxbatons was entirely white with the pint's of the tower's painted pale blue, right next to the castle was the beach, the whole of the grounds looked like something out of a fairytale, just in the sea a whirlpool appeared as if a plug at been pulled out the sea, then a long, black pole rose slowly from the water out of the middle of the whirlpool the ship rose out of the water and moved towards the beach, and finally people started getting out of the ship, they were all wearing a shaggy, matted fur, the leader was someone Ann-Marie recognized as Victor Krum, he used to be a famous quidditch player but during the war against Voldermort he had been attacked by death eater's and had to stop playing, so he became the headmaster of Durmstrang.

"Mcgonagall, Madam Hagrid, it is good see you both again!" said Victor Krum

"Good, to see you two, it's hard to believe last time I saw you, you were entering the tournament yourself" said Mcgonagall

"Well it's hard to believe last time I saw you, you were a transfiguration teacher" replied Krum.

"Shall ve all go inside then?" said Madam Hagrid


	23. When pigs fly

They went inside and entered the Hall, the walls were pale blue, the floors had white tiles and if you looked up you could see a blue sky with a few clouds, like how Hogwarts had a night sky when you looked up, there were lots of chairs and table's, the seats were white and the table's dark blue, it was set out like a restaurant, the seat's at the front had sign's saying 'Hogwarts' so all the student's went and sat down,

"Bonjour, Ladies and Gentlemen, let me be ze first to velcome you to Beauxbatons, I hope you vill be comfortable with ze accommodation's, Ze tournament vill Offeecialy begin at ze end of ze feast, but however I must make an announcement, here, ze legal age for a student to enter ze tri-wizard tournament eez sixteen, and not seventeen like were you all come from, Vell enjoy ze feast!" Madam Hagrid finished her speech and food appeared on the tables,

"What's this?" said Alec looking at a plate

"There Snails" said Alicia

"Ok, what about those?" asked Alec

"Frog's legs" said Crystal

"Ok, is there anything normal?" asked Alec

"Well there's Chicken with sauce, it's got some weird French name but still" said Ann-Marie

Ann-Marie was half way through a pin au choclat, which she was rather enjoying when Madam Hagrid stood to make an announcement

"Ze Tri-wizard tournament eez about to start now let me say zat zer are only three champions in ze whole tournament one from each school, anybody vishing to enter zer names for ze tournament must write there name's on a piece of parchment and put it in ze Goblet of fire," Madam Hagrid pointed her wand at the floor and a hole appeared, out of the hole came a goblet with blue-white flames bursting out the top "all of those vishing to enter ze tournament must enter zer name by tomorrow at six o'clock" everybody got up and left. Hogwarts arrived at the train and went in, they walked down the corridor trying to find their room.

Ann-Marie, Alicia, Crystal and Alec were walking along the corridor looking for there rooms.

"Ah, here we go!" said Alicia as they got to a door with the Gryffindor and Hogwarts symbol with all the names 'Ann-Marie, Alicia, Crystal' written in gold at the top.

"Oh and look, Alec, your next door to us with mark" said Ann-Marie pointing to the door next to there's with the same symbols but the writing said 'Alec, Mark' in gold writing.

"Ok, well I'll see you in a minute Ann-After I unpack" said Alec, he gave Ann-Marie a kiss goodbye and went into the room next to hers, the three girls went in their room expecting to see something tiny but instead saw a giant room with yellow walls and a red carpet, there was a Gryffindor flag over the door and the curtains and bed sheet's were just like the ones back at Hogwarts. There were two bunk beds and one single bed on it's own.

"Wow, I didn't expect it to be this big," said Alicia

"Yeah but, I get top bunk!" said Ann-Marie running towards the bed and climbing on top, they grabbed there pillows and got into a pillow fight, after pillow fighting for half an hour they heard a knock at the door. The door opened and Alec came in.

"Ok, I'm going to go put my name in the cup, anybody want to come with me?" asked Alec

"I'll go with you Alec," said Ann-Marie getting off her bed and going to Alec. The walk to the castle went along the beach; it was a romantic scene, just Alec and Ann-Marie walking along the beach at night

"Reminds you of the summer holiday's doesn't it," said Alec

"Yeah but, something's missing" said Ann

"What?" Ann-Marie leaned towards Alec and kissed him softly

"that" said Ann-Marie as she pulled her face away from his, they arrived at the entrance of the castle and were greeted by mark

"Mark! Hey, putting your name in for the tournament, 'ey?" said Mark "Ann, are you putting you name in to?"

"No, I'm just supporting Alec" replied Ann-Marie, they walked into the hall, it was only lit by the goblet, they walked up and saw an aging line had been drawn around it, Alec pulled out a piece of parchment out his pocket went through the aging line and put his name in,

"You think you've got what it takes to enter the tournament Stargazer?" said Malfoy coming up behind them, the walked past them both and put her name in the goblet "Well I'd like to see the cup picking a mud-blood over someone of my standards"

"Your standards? I hardly believe sewer rat is a good standard Malfoy"

"Sewer rat!" said Malfoy

"Yeah, oh no wait, I didn't mean that no, what I meant was _Daddy's_ little sewer rat" said Ann-Marie

"Well what can I expect to hear from the daughter of a blood traitor like you filthy mother!" said Malfoy,

Ann-Marie pointed her wand at Malfoy and used a non-verbal spell on her, her face became covered in spots and she had a pigs tail with a snout. "Well you know what, she'll only be as filthy as you when pig's fly, come to thin of it, that may be pretty soon" Ann-Marie flicked her wand again and Malfoy was lifted in the air and was flying around the room. "I think we'll leave her there, don't you think guys?" she said to Alec and Mark as they left the room


	24. The Champions

The next day at six o'clock all the student's went into the hall to see who the champions were going to be, Ann-Marie sat at a table with Alec, Mark, Alicia and Crystal, Madam Hagrid stood up to announce something

"Ze, Goblet is almost ready to make a decision, it should be ready my ze time we finish ze feast so enjoy"

"So who put their name in from Hogwarts?" asked Crystal

"Well there was me, Mark, Malfoy,…" said Alec

"Malfoy? She put her name in? Blimey, she would never cope; she'd go running home to daddy after five second's, Ok, so who else?" asked Crystal

"er… I think Angelica Reed, from Beauxbatons put her name in as well, and Augustus Vikrum from Durmstrang but I'm not sure who else did" said Alec, right before Madam Hagrid stood up to make another announcement.

"Now, when Ze champions names are called I Vant them to go through zat door over zere into ze next chamber" Madam Hagrid pointed to a door to the right of the hall, it was a small white door with a piece of parchment with writing saying 'champion's through here, sil vous plait' "vere zey vill receive zere first instruction's"

The flames inside the goblet turned red and sparks flew from it, suddenly a tongue of flame shot in the air and a piece of parchment flew out, Madam Hagrid caught the parchment caught it and read the name.

"Ze Champion for Durmstrang Vill be…" she hesitated for a moment "Augustus Vikrum!" the crowd cheered (particularly Durmstrang) and a boy stood up who was rather muscular, his hair was extremely short and he fitted the description of tall dark and handsome, he shook hand's with Madam Hagrid and went through the door.

A second piece of parchment flew out the flames

"Ze champion for Beauxbatons Vill be…" Madam Hagrid looked at the parchment and her face lit up with excitement and she squealed the name "Amelia Hagrid!" all the girl in Beauxbatons squealed with excitement as an extremely tall girl stood up, she had long brown curly hair and looked a bit like Madam Hagrid, she was obviously her daughter, Amelia ran up to the front she kissed her mother on both cheeks and went through the door waving at her friends.

The Goblet turned red one last time and spat out another piece of parchment.

"Ze Hogwarts champion Vill be…" again she hesitated "Alec Stargaze!" Alec's face had lit up with excitement, Ann-Marie hugged him and as he walked up to the front she clapped for him along with everyone else, he shook hands with Madam Hagrid and went through the door

"Oh, C'est Magnifique! Ve have our champion's! and I Vould like to see you all supporting Zem all ze way through the tournament! And Vish them all Ze best of luck, now you may all return to your room's I'm sure you must all be, how do you say, oh yes, exhausted after today, Au revoir!"

Alec walked into the room and saw Amelia and Augustus by the fireplace; he walked over to the fireplace and stood next to them

"Oh, Bonjour, you must be ze 'Ogwarts champion, oui?" said Amelia

"Er... yeah, I am" said Alec

"Oh, C'est excellent!" said Amile as she kissed him on both cheeks before Madam Hagrid, Victor Krum and Professor Mcgonagall walked in.

"Now Zen, you 'ave waited eepatiently for zis so here are your instruction's" said Madam Hagrid "Mow, Ze first task is to test zat you are daring, so ve vill not tell you what eet eez, Ze first task vill take pace in October on ze twenty-fourth, in front of ze student's and judges, you are not permitted to have any 'elp from ze teacher's to complete task's you vill face ze first task alone, only with you vands, you vill receive information about ze second task when ze first eez over, now I think zat eez all, don't you Mcgonaeegal"

"Yes, it is so why don't you all get to your rooms then" said Mcgonagall, and with that they left

Meanwhile Ann-Marie was sitting alone in her room while the others were exploring the grounds, Ann-Marie was just thinking about everything, she on one hand was so happy for Alec, on the other she was petrified, what if something happened to him, how would she go on? Suddenly she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" she called, the door opened and she saw Alec with a smile on his face, Ann-Marie got down of her bed and hugged him

"Hi" they both said to each other before they kissed

"Can you believe this, me in the tri-wizard tournament!" said Alec

"I know, I'm so happy for you" said Ann-Marie

"you don't look it, what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Ann, I can see it in your eye's something's wrong, now what is it?" Ann-Marie looked at Alec and sighed

"Well… The thing is… look, I'm scared for you, I mean, and people die in this tournament! Remember last year! And my dad was in it, it's not easy, these task's are designed to test you! They're almost cruel! And what would I do if something happened to you? How could I go on?" said Ann-Marie about to cry, Alec looked in her eyes and said

"Ann, listen, I'll be fine, I mean, yes I know somebody died last year, and it almost happened to your dad but that was because Voldermort was alive then and that's just what he did, he's gone now, and I know it will still be dangerous but if I have you by my side I can't fail, because your what gives me strength, but I need to know you believe in me, and that I can do this, other wise I could die out there, so do you believe in me?" Ann-Marie had always believed he could do it, right from the start, so she nodded; he smiled at her and held her in his arms. Ann-Marie loved the feeling she got when she was in his arms; she never wanted him to let go…


	25. The first task

Ann-Marie woke up on October the twenty fourth to see Alicia and Crystal gathering around a mirror,

"Ann, get out of bed, we have half an hour to get to the tournament!" said Alicia, Ann-Marie got up and joined her friends at the mirror all-rushing to do their hair and make-up.

"Err, guys, why don't we just use magic?" said Crystal, the idea hit them and they grabbed their wands and were ready. They rushed down to the Quidditch pitch as fast as they could.

It was a warm sunny day when they arrived at the Quidditch pitch, they went inside and instead of a normal Quidditch pitch it was big and rocky, it was three times bigger that the Hogwarts one, and there was a giant door leading in, they heard an announcer.

"Velcome to ze first task, Now the fist task vill be to get ze club from ze troll's as zis opens to she ze next clue, if zey fail ze champions cannot proceed to ze next task, ze champions will use whatever spells zey can remember to get past ze troll's, at ze start of ze cannon ze fist champion, Augustus Vikrum, vill enter to get the trolls club"  
Alec was inside the tent, he was going to be the last person to go in, on one hand he was pleased about that, but on the other he just wanted to get it over and done with. The cannon started and Augustus went through.

Alec looked and saw Augustus come out, she didn't pay attention to what he was doing, she was so scared about Alec,

"Ann, did you see that!" said Alicia, she looked at Ann and she could tell what was happening now was the last thing on her mind, she was almost crying

"Ann, Alec will be fine" she said hugging her friend, "you just wait and see".

Augustus returned with a trolls club and Amelia went through, Alec waited, worrying about what awaited him through the door, after what seemed like forever Amelia returned, he looked at his watch, she had only been twenty minutes, Professor Mcgonagall came into the tent and gestured towards the exit, as Alec walked past her she said  
"Good luck out there Alec," and with that Alec walked through

He looked into the audience and saw Alicia, Mark, Crystal and Ann-Marie all holding a banner with his name on, He looked and saw a troll in front of him, hiding behind the rocks he started to move towards it, he got close and it saw him, the troll went to hit Alec but he jumped out the way and missed, he hit each rock looking for the one Alec was behind, but before he got to Alec's rock he had jumped out the way. Alec looked over the rock he was behind, the troll had seemed to have disappeared, he got from behind the rock and looked, suddenly he smelt something absolutely vile, he turned around and saw the troll looking down on him, he picked him up by the legs and held him upside down, he went to swing at him with the club.

Ann-Marie looked at the troll holding Alec; it looked like it was over for him

"Alec!" she screamed out,

Alec looked at Ann-Marie, she was standing up in her seat, tears coming from her eye's, he could tell she was scared for him, he had to think quickly, wait that was it, he pointed his wand at the club and yelled

"Wingarduim leviosar" The troll swung but nothing hit Alec, the troll looked at his hand, there was nothing there, The troll looked up and saw his club hovering above his head, Alec dropped the club on the trolls head and softened the ground below him with a spell, the troll dropped him as he predicted and fell over unconscious, Alec picked up the club held it in the air.

Ann-Marie looked at Alec, he had done it, she stood up and screamed with overwhelm.

Later in the tent Alec was waiting for his friends and Ann-Marie came in, she ran up to him and hugged him.

"Alec are you OK? Merlin, I was so worried about you" she said

"don't be I'm fine" He looked in her eye's and tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear, he leaned forward to kiss her but before he could the teacher's, his friends and the champions along with there friends walked in.

"Vell I am pleased to announce ze winner of ze first task ees AMELIA!" said madam Hagrid with a squeal, Amelia and all her friends squealed excitedly "Now I think you will find the next clue is inside the club, you have to find out this clue before proceeding to the next task" said Mcgonagall, "Now if I were you I would return back to you your rooms" and with that they all left, but all the Gyffindors were having a celebration party in the main hall on the train. Suddenly there was chanting.

"Open it! Open it! Open it!" they all chanted

"Well if you insist," said Alec as he opened the club suddenly a gust of wind, it filled the room and almost knocked everyone over,

"Close it! Close it!" yelled everyone and Alec forced it shut

"What was that?" said Ann

everyone looked around the room wondering what the second task could possibly be.


	26. Rush for the ball

The end of November was nearing and everyone was looking for somebody to go to the Yule ball with, everyone except Ann-Marie and Alec that is.

"Ok so who are you going to ask to the Yule ball?" asked Alec to Mark

"I dunno! I tried to ask that girl from Beauxbatons, you know Maria du'pere, but she's going with Fred Williams," just at that moment Olivia White came up to Alec

"hey Alec, I know that we broke up for a reason but, what do you say we go to the Yule ball together?" asked Olivia

"Well as much as I would love to get back together with a complete psycho I have a girlfriend now" said Alec

"Who?" asked Olivia

"Me!" said Ann-Marie

"Merlin! Your going out with Harry Potter's daughter!" squealed Olivia "I mean err have you met her parents yet?" asked Olivia

"Yes, so stop asking him out!" said Crystal, not realising what she said

"YOU MET HARRY POTTER!" Said Olivia, she screamed her lungs out

"Yeah Olivia, I told him all about you and how much of a freak you really are" said Ann-Marie

"You really said that to him?" asked Olivia looking worried

"Well yeah" said Ann-Marie before Olivia ran of crying "Oh well, sooner she learns how much of a freak she is the sooner she stops obsessing over him"

"Ok, back to my problem what am I going to do about the Yule ball?" asked mark

"Just go with Alicia!" said Alec

"can't I'm going with Tom King, you know Ben King's older brother" said Alicia

"Really? Wow tom's really fit" said Ann, Alec gave her a look "Oh please Alec you know everyone besides the guys and Alicia think you're the fittest guy at Hogwarts, and Alicia doesn't say your fit cause you're her brother! Hey I wonder if Rochelle and Ben got back together after that fight about Kirsty?"

"Yeah they did, In fact there going to the Yule ball together," said Crystal

"Yeah great, but who am I going to the Yule ball with? Hang on Crystal, are you going with anybody to the Yule ball?" asked Mark

"No, why?" said Crystal

"Well why don't we go together, were friends right? So why not go as friends?" asked Mark

"Yeah OK then" said Crystal

"OK so whose Amelia going with?" asked Ann-Marie

"The half-Giant from Durmstrang" said Alicia

"There's a half Giant at Durmstrang?" asked Ann

"Well he's pretty hard to miss, Ann," said Crystal

Suddenly Zarana flew in through the window with a letter, it was from Ann-Marie's parents

Ann

Glad to hear the first task went well, it sounds like Alec was lucky to get out unharmed, well whish him luck from us…

"My parents wish you luck Alec," said Ann returning to the letter

…I'm doing fine with the baby, I'm getting bigger though and were stuck with the names, I want to call the baby Lola, but your Dad wants to call it Anitra, Well get there in the end. I wish I could see the look on your face when you see your dress for the Yule ball, I wish I had got one that good, mine was hideous, you've seen the photo's of me sulking in it, Oh well I had a few laughs, I have to go now, Krecher's throwing a tantrum (No wonder he got banned from the Hogwarts kitchens)

Mum and Dad

"Ann, were going to the hall, the feast is about to start, coming?" said Alec

"Yeah I'm coming" said Ann, she folded up the letter, stuffed it in her pocket and linked arms with Alec.

_Okay now I'm going to get you to vote here, Ginny said in the letter they couldn't decide between Lola or Anitra for the baby girl there expecting (it's Anitra, not Anita by the way) so I'm getting you to vote, just put the answer in your reviews_

_Rachel – the original Ginny Weasley (or Ginny Potter if your going by this)_

_P.S One of the names is one of my middle names, I'm not telling you which one though…_


	27. The Yule ball begins

It was the night for the Yule ball and Ann-Marie, Crystal and Alicia were opening the parcels for there dresses,

"ok, here goes nothing" said Crystal unwrapping her Parcel, she pulled out a long blue satin dress,

"Okay Alicia, your turn" said Ann, Alicia pulled out a sparkling purple dress.

"Okay Ann, your turn" said Crystal, Ann Opened her parcel and saw her dress, she was amazed at what she saw, suddenly a flash went of, Crystal had just taken a photo.

"What was that for?" asked Ann

"I promised your mum I would take a photo of you when you opened it so she could see your face" said Crystal, Ann-Marie pulled her dress out, she held it against herself as she looked in the mirror, it was beautiful, it was turquoise and went with her hair long red hair perfectly, it had a sort of corset style in the middle and a V neck with a trail of scrunched fabric spiralling up from the bottom of the skirt,

"Merlin, Ann, that's the most beautiful dress I've ever seen!" said Alicia "go put it on now! And then we'll do your make up s you don't spill anything" said Alicia pushing Ann-Marie through to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later she came out in a beautiful dress, was perfect fit and it complemented her shape so well, she looked stunning in it. While she had been getting changed Alicia and Crystal had been getting all the girls in Gyffindor to help her with her hair and make-up, the room was filled with girls in dresses,

"Okay so what shall we do with the hair?" asked Annabelle and the room burst with people talking and sorting her hair and make-up.

Meanwhile Alec and Mark were waiting outside the hall in their dress robes, Alec was looking particularly handsome.

"Honestly were are they?" asked Alec looking at his watch

"Well you know how girls are with their make-up," replied Mark, just then Crystal showed up in a blue dress, mark's heart skipped a beat as he saw her walk down the stairs towards her.

"Hi guy's, well don't you two look handsome!" said Crystal with a smiling face "so Mark shall we go in" Mark held his arm out and they linked arms, just before they walked in Crystal patted him on the shoulder and said "oh by the way Alec, just wait to Ann get's here, you've got something to look forward to" and with that she walked of, what did she mean by he had something to look forward to, suddenly a group of Gyffindor girls came down the stairs,

"Ok! Let her get through girl's, we didn't do all that work so you could cover it all up!" said Alicia, the girls went to each side to there was a line going through the middle, at the end of the line he saw Ann, she looked beautiful, She walked down the stairs the photographer taking seemed to take a lot more pictures of her than he did anybody else, she walked up to Alec, he grabbed her hand and kissed it

"I saw that in a film once and always wanted to do it" said Alec, suddenly Mcgonagall popped out of nowhere.

"Alec are… oh my goodness Ann! You look stunning! Turn around for me!" said Mcgonagall, Ann did as Mcgonagall wanted with a smile "My goodness Ann, if only your parents were here, they would love to see you like this! Okay then, Alec are you an Ann ready?"

"Ready for what" asked Alec

"The Champions and there partners have to do the first dance its tradition"

"Yes so wait out here for everyone else to go through and then you and Ann will go," said Mcgonagall. Alec and Ann went to talk to the other champions.

"Oh, Ann, Bonjour! You look Magnifique! My father would be proud that zee Daughter of 'Arry Potter would be so pretty, he vas quite close to your father" the champions and there partners talked amongst themselves for a while.

"Alright you may go in now" said Mcgonagall and they stood in front of the door lined up next to there partners waiting for the doors to open, Ann and Alec were at the back

"Nervous?" asked Ann

"A bit, you?" asked Alec

"Not really" the doors opened and they went through with a round of applause, they all walked in waving at everyone else, When Ann-Marie's friends saw her they all squealed for her, Ann couldn't really scream with excitement like them but she was on the inside.


	28. Kiss and Tell

Ann-Marie and Alec got to the dance floor and Ann-Marie had to give Alec some help finding all the right positions

"Alec, put your right hand on my waist" said Ann-Marie, Alec gave her a weird look but did as she said "Ok hold my hand out here" Alec did so and the music started.

Alec looked at Ann, he couldn't get over how beautiful she looked, she was always beautiful but now she looked stunning, and she was such a brilliant dancer, Alec however was trying hard not to step on her feet. Ann-Marie saw him looking at his feet and giggled, more people started joining in, and eventually the dance floor was filled, after the waltz the band Silver Snitch started playing something a little more modern, Ann looked over at Crystal and Mark who were talking to each other and laughing, they looked like they were having a good time, Alicia and Tom King were flirting with each other like mad.

Crystal looked over at Ann and Alec, they were dancing together, they looked so happy, why couldn't she have that with Mark, she had fancied him since Ann and Alec first started going out and Mark started hanging out with them more, mark was quite good looking actually, he had shiny brown hair that was quite long for a boy, he had brown eyes that reminded her of the sky on a sunny day, she was happy she was at the Yule ball with him, but she knew it was just because everyone else was taken,

"So Crystal, shall we go for a walk?" asked Mark

"Alright then" she replied, she walked around the snowy grounds of Beauxbatons in the moonlight just talking.

"You know Crystal, you look beautiful tonight" said Mark

"Thanks, you look really handsome tonight," said Crystal

"You know Crystal, I wanted to ask you to the ball earlier, but I was still working up the courage, and then I thought you may be going with someone else"

"So why were you so shy about asking me before?" asked Crystal

"Because I really like you, Crystal, I have done since Alec introduced us" Mark leaned forward and kissed her, Crystal couldn't believe this! Mark fancied her! She never wanted that moment to end…

"Alicia, have you seen Crystal and Mark anywhere?" Ann asked Alicia

"No, sorry Ann why are we heading back now?" asked Alicia

"We'll we are, coming?" asked Ann,

"No I'll stay here with Tom," said Alicia, as she turned round to see Tom with a drink for himself and Alicia.

It was just Alec and Ann walking back to the train in the moonlit snow,

"It was great there wasn't it, remember when Alicia was trying to flirt with Tom by doing the thing were you circle your finger on the top of your glass and she ended up spilling it all over him" said Alec

"Yeah that was hilarious," said Ann

"You know what the best part was though?" asked Alec

"What?" asked Ann

"That you were there, and you looked so beautiful" Alec kissed Ann, they broke apart and Alec looked over her and said

"Merlin!" Ann turned around to see what he was looking at, Crystal and Mark were kissing.

"I didn't even know they liked each other," said Ann

"Well lets give them some privacy then" said Alec as he held Ann's hand and they walked of.

Meanwhile back at the ball Alicia and Tom were still having a laugh with each other

"You now Alicia, I'm really glad that you said yes when I asked you to the Yule ball," said Tom "Well, I need to go back now…"

"Oh, I'll walk with you," said Alicia

As they walked back to the train they talked for ages, it seemed like just a few seconds before they were back at the train

"Ok, this is my room," said Alicia, not sure what to say "so goodnight"

"Goodnight" said Tom as they hugged, Tom looked at her and kissed her, the whole time Alicia was begging that her glasses wouldn't get in the way, they held hands and as Tom walked on to his bedroom they slowly slipped apart, Alicia walked in and saw Ann lying on her bed, Ann sat up and Alicia could see she had the biggest smile on her face

"So, how did it go?" asked Ann

"Well… we talked for ages, he walked me back here and we kissed goodnight"

"You kissed?" asked Ann

"Yeah but, seeing as your lipstick is smeared I don't need to ask you weather you snogged my brother or not" said Alicia as Ann wiped underneath her lip and looked at her hand, just then Crystal walked in with the biggest smile on her face and her lipstick smeared

"Ok, what happened?" asked Alicia

"Well I know what happened between them" said Ann "you kissed Mark"

"what make you think that?" said Crystal

"well one Alec and I saw you"

"And two your lipstick is more smeared than Ann's was!" said Alicia

"Yeah OK we kissed!" said Crystal

and suddenly they all swapped stories about the most magical night of there life's…


	29. Crystal, The Queen of crystal's

Ok this is the chapter when you see what Harry and Ginny have decided to name the baby; the one that got picked is actually my middle name…

Ann-Marie woke up on Christmas day and remembered what had happened the previous night at the Yule ball, She couldn't believe that Alicia and Crystal both had boyfriends now, Crystal's boyfriend she was most shocked about, She had never thought about Crystal and Mark going out, now that she had seen it she realised they were definitely one of the sweetest couple's she had ever seen.

Ann-Marie looked over to the small tree Alicia insisted on having in there room with hundreds of present's gathered around it.

"Ok, can't we just peek at the presents? Go on Crystal please!" begged Alicia

"No, not till Ann's awake" said Crystal

"Well you won't have long to wait then" they turned around and saw the voice was Ann-Marie's "Merry Christmas girl's" she said with a smile

"Right back at you Ann, and this means I can open my present, YAY!" said Alicia ripping open the nearest present with her name on it, soon they had all opened there present's and ripped wrapping paper and present's had filled the room, suddenly she saw three owls at the window, Alicia's new owl, Ginger, Crystal's new owl, Hedwig (she got the idea from Ann when she said it had been her the name of her dad's owl) and last of all Ann-Marie's owl Zarana, all with a load of Christmas cards,

"Oh, look! My parent's have decided what to name my little sister!" called Ann-Marie, Alicia and Crystal looked over her shoulder's as she read.

_Ann_

_Happy Christmas! I hope the Yule ball went well, I can't wait to see the photo's, your mother said she got you a nice dress. Anyway your Mother and I have finally agreed on a name for the baby, we've picked Anitra the baby and Lola will be her middle name…_

"Anitra Lola Potter, has a ring to it" said Crystal

"Well yeah but nothing beats Ann-Marie Ginevra Potter" said Ann-Marie as she continued the letter

…_Your Mum is now four months gone and complaining about how she's starting to gain weight, I don't get the big deal, it's not that big and when it does get big people are going to know she's pregnant and not just fat, oh well I hope you enjoy the rest of the tournament._

_Merry Christmas_

_Mum and Dad_

"What does he mean nice dress, it was more than nice!" said Alicia as Alec and Mark came in the room with three present's in there hand each.

"Hey Ann" said Alec as he kissed her on the cheek "I got you something" he said as he passed her a box with gold wrapping paper, Ann-Marie took the box and opened it, inside was a silver pendant, she opened the heart and there was a picture of them in the Gyffindor common room after the Quidditch match, she thought to herself "hmm, which couple does that remind me of?" with a smile on her face she hugged Alec and said

"I love it! Thanks, now if you could just help me put it on" she turned round and Alec tied it at the back, she looked down at the necklace as it dangled next to the crystal with her name on it that Crystal had given her as a birthday present.

"Ok, Crystal open my present" Crystal opened the box that he had given her and she pulled out a necklace with a Green heart shaped Crystal "See, I know your favourite colour's Green, and you thought I didn't know you"

"Well until yesterday" said Crystal giving Mark a kiss on the cheek,

"Ok were are my present's" asked Alicia, as Mark and Alec gave out the rest of there present's, Mark's present to Ann was a photo of the group in a frame, he gave the same thing to Alicia, they looked at him and he said

"Yeah I'm not great at thinking of present's"

Alec passed his two present's over to Alicia and Crystal, Alicia opened hers to see a teddy bear with writing saying 'Special Sister' Alicia was ecstatic to receive this as she loved cuddly toy's, she had about twenty in her bed, there was barley enough room for her, Ann-Marie just had one that her parent's gave her when she was five, it was a kangaroo she had named Kelly. Crystal opened her present from Alec, which were hair clips with two blue Crystal's on them.

"Yay, now I'm Crystal, Queen of crystal's" said Crystal putting the hairclips in.

It was a fun Christmas, they spent all day playing in the snow, Tom had joined in, they only thought it was fair as he was a nice person and he was going out with Alicia.

That evening they just sat in front of the fire in the Gyffindor Hall on the train, Ann-Marie and Alec were sitting on the sofa together, Alicia, Tom, Crystal and Mark were sitting on the carpet in front of Ann-Marie and Alec, it had been a good Christmas then,

"merry Christmas Ann" said Alec, but Ann had already slipped of to sleep.


	30. Herbe de vol

It was a week before the third task and after all their fun at Christmas they were sitting in the library trying to figure out the clue from the first task.

"Ok, where do you get loads of wind around here?" asked Ann-Marie

"Oh, I don't know" replied Alec

"Alec, think, the most windy place in the castle, were is it?"

"Ann, how's knowing somewhere windy going to help?"

"Well last time it was an egg that screamed like a merperson above water, so when my dad put the egg in water it turned into a singing while underwater, so maybe the wind will change into something else if we take it somewhere windy!" said Ann, Alec hesitated and shook his head, suddenly Crystal and Mark walked in with their hair looking as though they had been standing in the wind forever.

"Whoa, I wouldn't go up to the blue cliff if I were you, it's so windy up there you can't hear a thing!" said Crystal, Alec and Ann-Marie looked at each other, grabbed there books and ran of as they called back at Crystal and Mark that they would be right back. They got to the top of the blue mountain and could barley hear or open their eyes

"Are you sure this will work Ann!" yelled Alec

"WHAT! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! SPEAK UP!" replied Ann-Marie

"I SAID ARE YOU SURE THIS WILL WORK!" yelled Alec

"WELL THERE'S ONLY ONE WAY TO FIND OUT!" Ann grabbed the club and opened it, suddenly the wind died down and there was a voice that said

_High above the clouds you'll have to fly_

_You'll spend an hour high above in the sky_

_To fly with us stretch out your wings_

_To find all of you're lost things_

The club closed and the wind came back, Alec picked up the club and they went back to Alec and Mark's room.

"High above the clouds you'll have to fly? What did that mean?" asked Alec

"Isn't it obvious? You have to find something that can make you fly, that's why they wouldn't let anybody bring brooms with them!" said Ann-Marie

"Well then how am I meant to fly for an hour without using a broom?" but before Ann-Marie could reply they heard a knock at the door and Mcgonagall walked in

"Ah, I thought I might find you here Ann, your needed in Madam Hagrids office" she said, Ann-Marie put down the books and left with Mcgonagall, just then Tom and Mark walked in.

"What's wrong Alec?" asked Tom

"Oh not much, I just need to fly for an hour without a broom that's all!" said Alec

"Well why don't you use Herbe de vol? It's a French herb that make's you fly for an hour and a half, my mum's a plant researcher, and she could get you some by tomorrow morning!" said Tom

"Tom you're a genius! Thanks!" said Alec

"Ok, I'll go write the letter" and with that Tom walked of.

That night Alec had trouble sleeping, he tossed and turned worrying about the next day, when he managed to get to sleep he was woken by Tom

"Alec, wake up, It's time for the tournament…"

While Alec had been through all of that Ann-Marie had found another shock in Madam Hagrid's office.

Mcgongall had opened the door and she saw a half giant with long black hair and a beard and a pretty girl who she had to say had to much make-up on, she had been the girl who went with Augustus Vikrum to the Yule ball with named Loraine. The half giant looked at her and was shocked. He came up to her and said

"Ann-Marie Potter?" he asked

"Yeah, that's me" replied Ann-Marie

"Oh my goodness, yer look just like yer mother, and I hear yer a lot like yer father, eh, Oh sorry, I must seem rude, I ain't even introduced me-self, I'm Rubeus Hagrid, I was the keeper O' Key's at hogwarts when yer parent's went there, I was quite close to yer father and his friends, oh all the troble 'ey used ter get into" said the half giant, this must have been the person her dad said he knew at hogwart's who loved all things horrible and monstorous. but before she could reply Madam Hagrid made an announcment

"I'm sorry to be saying zis but ze champions have to looke for somezeeng that ees missing from zem, which vill be you as you are all ze most imprtant to them, you vill be put in ze cages and sent up to ze sky's with the Hommes d'oiseau, I am so sorry, that you are doing zis but ve have no choice and you vill all probably be fine by ze end" Madam Hagrid ran up to Hagrid and hugged him, Loraine was standing there yelling

"What about my make up! It will get ruined been in some ugly cage and I'll be hideous, did any one think about ME in the slightest!" she continued to ramble in, they walked out to the Sea were there had been chairs set up for tomorrow's task, they looked out and on the beach were also three men who had wings and had feather's all oer there body's with three cages. Hagrid stepped inside one and waved goodbye to Madam Hagrid as he flew up, Loraine was been carried into her cage by one of the bird men, she was kicking and screaming complaining about how her skirt was going to get ruined along with her shoes and make-up, Suddenly one of the men came up behind her and walked her into her cage and she flew up, She looked and could see Beauxbaton's shrinking rapidly, she look

ed up and the man was holding the cage with his bird Like feet, Eventualy they reached a cloud, an the cages were settled, Loraine was screaming threats at the bird men to take her back down, they looked at her, shrugged and said

"Pardon, je nais pas parle anglais" Ann-Marie knew he had said I do not speak english, she asked him a question

"M'excusons-nous, combien de temps serons-nous vers le haut ici?" asked Ann (Exuse me, how long will we be up here)"Jusqu á ce que votre ami soient venus pour vous obtenir" replied the bird man (Until your boyfriend come's to get you)  
Ann-Marie stood there, not knowing what to fear next...


	31. Second task

Alec climbed out of bed and got dressed, Tom gave him the Herbe de vol and they left the room, with Alicia and Crystal outside.

"Alec, you haven't seen Ann have you? She's been gone all night?"

"No, Last I saw of her Mcgonagall needed her for something, she's probably there already. We need to get going c'mon!" said Alec as they all walked of, they walked down the stairs from the castle and on to the beach were people were chanting and cheering.

"Alec, there you are, you're needed over here, with the other champions" said Mcgonagall taking him to the other champions who were standing with the ankles in the sea,

"Velcome to zee second task, last night somezing valuable vas taken from all ze champions, and zey have all been given an hour to get it back, when ze cannon starts ze champions will fly up into ze air, to ze cloud using vatever zey have prepared." And with that a cannon went of. Alec put the Herbe do vol (the most disgusting thing ever) and put in it his mouth, The cannon went and he swallowed it, he felt a pain in his back, he looked over his shoulder and wings had grown out, he flew up into the sky, he looked back at earth, he was so high up, he could only just make out his friends all waving to him, he waved back and flew of to find Ann-Marie, he searched the skies and eventually saw a cloud with people on it, he flew towards it, there were cages being guarded by Hommes d'oiseau, he looked at the cages inside was Augustus Vikrum's girlfriend, a half giant he didn't recognise and last of all Ann-Marie, they all looked so scared, he flew straight over to Ann-Marie

"Ann, are you Ok, let me get you out" He got out and pointed his wand at the lock "alohamora!" the lock clicked and he opened the door, Ann-Marie ran out and hugged him,

"Alec, I'm so happy to see you, I was so scared" she said

"I was worried to Ann, but we need to go"

"But what about the other's?" Ann saw Alec look at them all, suddenly they heard a screech, Amelia had transfigured into a hippogriff, she came and unlocked her dad from the cage, he got on her back and they flew of.

"Well, what about Loraine?" asked Ann, Alec looked at her and said

"Okay, Aloha…" he was interrupted by the guards, they pointed there swords at Alec's and Ann's Neck's.

"Only one!" said the guard

"But we can't just leave her…" said Ann

"ONE ONLY!" said the Guard again as he turned around, suddenly Augustus came wearing boots with wings on the side. He unlocked the cage and let Loraine out,

"Augusti-pie! You came for me!" said Loraine running up to him, she put her arms round his neck and kissed, they looked rather like they were eating each other's faces of, Augustus picked up Loraine and they flew of,

"Well now it's just us, c'mon Ann, I'll Carry you," he picked her up and they flew of, it was such a beautiful sight, just them flying though the air, the clouds rushing past them, suddenly they heard a noise, they were surrounded by birds, pecking at them and ripping there clothing, Alec got out his wand and pointed at them "Stupifiy!" he yelled, Ann got her wand out and did like-wise, it took forever before they were gone, they flew further to the ground, they heard cheering and a bell chime,

"oh, no were out of the time limit!" said Ann

"I don't care! Your safe that's what matter's" they got to the ground and Madam Hagrid had to make some announcement's,

"Ze winner eez, Amelia Hagrid!" she said, all the Beauxbatons screamed with delight

"But, ve have avarded misuir Stargazer second place, as he vanted to save zem all!"

everyone in the crowd cheered for Alec, now all that was left was the final task…


	32. The Cauldron in the forest

On the day of the third task Ann-Marie was woken up by a familiar voice

"Ann, Ann wake up, it's us" Ann-Marie opened her eye's and saw her parent's

"Mum, dad, what are you doing here?" asked Ann-Marie

"They invited us to come see the tournament," said her dad

"And Ann, we have a surprise for you" said her mum, Ann-Marie looked over the edge. Her mother didn't have a large belly, but however, she did have a pram with a baby inside, fast asleep. Ann cupped her hands over her mouth.

"Merlin! Is that Anitra?" her parent's nodded

"She's so cute!" said Ann getting down from her bed and looking closer at the baby, suddenly Crystal and Alicia walked in.

"Guy's look! Its my new sister!" said Ann-Marie, Alicia and Crystal ran over to the pram and looked inside

"She's so sweet!" said Alicia, after ages of looking at Anitra they went down to the Quidditch pitch were the final task had been set up. It looked like a minefield.

"Velcome to ze final task! Our champions will have to find zer way the underground maze, ze vinner vill be whoever find's ze cup first, now at ze start of ze cannon Amelia vill make her way through ze maze" but before madam Hagrid could say more the cannon started an Amelia went through, followed by Alec and last of Augustus. Ann-Marie looked around and saw Ben King indicating to her to go to him. She got up and went

"What is it Ben?" asked Ann-Marie

"I need you to come with me, Mark needs to see you" He lead her into the forest were there were a load of rocks.

"Ben, Mark isn't here…" but suddenly a man in a black mask popped out from behind a rock and pointed a wand at Ann-Marie, she was lifted on to a tree were vines wrapped around her and pinned her against it. She noticed a cauldron in the middle of the clearing, the man in the mask walked up to Ben, he flicked his wand at him and he shook.

"Where am I?" asked Ben

"Well you just did my bidding so well done for that, but maybe I would have spared your life if I hadn't have had to put you under the Imperius for you to do it, AVADA KEDAVRA!" yelled the man,

"NO! DON'T!" cried out Ann-Marie, but it was to late, green sparks shot out of the man's wand and killed Ben, he turned around and looked to Ann,

"Well we couldn't get your father here for this, but you'll have to do" he lifted his head and she saw a pale face and blond hair. It was Draco Malfoy

"You!" she gasped, Draco walked to a bundle of blankets on the floor and said

"Its is ready master"

"Now!" said a cold voice, Draco lifted the blankets and opened them up and put the thing inside into the cauldron, Ann-Marie could tell it was alive, and it was something nasty, she Begged to herself that it would drown, Draco opened a box and got out a bone, he walked over to the cauldron saying

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!" and he dropped the bone in the cauldron, Ann thought back, she remembered her dad had mentioned it before, but where? Draco held his hand over the cauldron and held a knife above it, he continued speaking.

"Flesh of the servant – willingly given" his voice was shaky, and he was hiding it very badly "- you will receive your – master" he looked away and cut of his hand and it dropped into the cauldron with a cry of pain, he looked to Ann-Marie "Blood of the enemy forcibly taken you will resurrect your foe, this was becoming more familiar to Ann the more she heard, but where had it happened? What happened? Draco dropped to his knees beside the cauldron, wait, Ann-Marie was remembering, suddenly she realised, she knew what was coming, the liquid as turning white '_Please don't let it be that! Not that! Anything but that!_' she was to scared to scream or even cry, she couldn't breathe, she tried to get breathe and couldn't, steam came from the cauldron, she couldn't see anything, the mist started to fade and she saw in front of her the scariest thing she would ever see in her life 'This can't be real! It's a nightmare! Please just let it be a nightmare, please!'

"Robe me" said the voice, Draco pulled the robes he had been wrapped in over this things head, Ann-Marie recognised all of this from what her father had told her, the man turned around, he was whiter than snow, wide red eye's, and no nose, just two slits in the middle of his face, this was the thing that had killed her grandparents along with hundreds of other people, the thing that tried to kill her parents and everyone she knew who had lived through last time he was in power …

Lord Voldermort…


	33. The secret Horcrux

Voldermort examined his body, everything about him was hideous and terrifying, but then just knowing who he was would have scared anybody to death. He walked over to Draco Malfoy, he grabbed his arm that still had a hand, he rolled up the sleeve and Ann-Marie saw the dark mark, Voldermort examined it,

"They will have noticed by now, so lets see who's just the tiniest bit loyal to me, I doubt they will be brave enough to return when they feel this" said Voldermort as he rubbed his finger on the vivid red tattoo, Draco Malfoy gasped in pain, the tattoo turned jet black, "but then how many will be foolish enough to stay away?"

The air was suddenly full of swishing cloaks in every shadowy place, Wizards in masks and cloaks were apparating, and soon they were all in a circle.

"Welcome back, sixteen years long, and you all stand here in front of me like it was yesterday, now did anybody carry on my work after I left, hmm, oh nobody then? Well I guess I was just lucky I had made that secret Horcrux, because you were all to lazy to do it yourselves!"

"Forgive us master!" said on Death eater on his knees

"Crucio!" the death eater withered and shrieked, eventually Voldermort raised his wand and the death eater lay flat on the ground "Oh get up you imbecile!" the man stood immediately "You think you deserve forgiveness? Would you if you were in my shoes? I spent years wondering about if I were gone would you carry on in my place? And not one of you did, not even for my memory! Who else would have been around to rid us of mud-bloods?"

"Don't you call them that!" called out Ann, Voldermort looked to her '_oh me and my big mouth!_' she thought to herself.

"Oh, Ann, I forgot you were here, well you know what, your of no use to me, but I'll tell you what, fight me in a duel and I may let you go home, if you survive. The vine's released her and she dropped to the ground.

"Well were both tired Ann-Marie so we'll make this a quick fight, AVADA KEDAVRA!" but at the same time Ann had pointed her wand and said

"EXPELIARMUS!" the wands connected, Ann-Marie's wand was vibrating like mad, she couldn't release the connection if she wanted to, Ann-Marie felt her feet lift from the ground, she and Voldermort were being raised in the air, suddenly Voldermorts wand started echoing screams of pain, suddenly what looked liked ghost's started shooting out his wand, she saw Ben, it couldn't have been a ghost, it looked so solid.

"Ann, don't let go, not yet" suddenly a small man came out the wand, he reminded her of a rat and he had a silver hand.

"Ann, this is Wormtail, ask your father later if you don't know me, but listen, when I say so let go, OK, the run, the mist will stop you been seen if you break exactly when I say, OK?" Ann-Marie had to trust this person, she had no choice,

"Ann, Ann take my body back to Rochelle and my brother, Tell Rochelle I love her, and tell Tom he was the greatest brother I could have hoped to have, please?" begged Ben, Ann-Marie nodded and said

"I promise"

"Get ready to Run Ann," said Wormtail "Ok, NOW! GO!" said Wormtail, she pulled away grabbed Tom's body and ran for her life, she ran as fast as she could, but she had been many miles in the wood, she ran for about two miles and gave up, it was no use, Voldermort was going to get her, she was going to die.

"ANN! ANN WHERE ARE YOU!" she heard her dad call

"DAD, I'M HERE COME QUICK PLEASE!" she called out, Harry ran around the corner and saw Ann-Marie in tears, with cuts and bruises all over with the body of a boy,

"Ann what happened" asked Harry

"Voldermort! He's back!" said his daughter collapsing on the ground, he grabbed her and said

"Voldermort are you sure?" he asked

"Yes, We need to get away from here, now! Before he comes back dad!" begged Ann

"OK, hold on to me, and the body" said Harry, he apparated them back to Beauxbatons, were everyone was celebrating the Victory of the champion. Alec looked to Ann and ran over

"Ann, I won! I won! What' wrong, Merlin is that who I think it is?" said Alec as he knelt beside her. Ann nodded. Suddenly the crowd got bigger, and Rochelle and Tom ran to the front of the crowd, they saw Ben there dead and ran to him.

"what happened to him Ann?" asked Tom

"Voldermorts back, he was in the forest, he killed him, he asked me to bring him back, he wanted me to tell you Tom that you were the best brother he could have hoped for, and Rochelle, he loved you very much, and he asked me to bring back his body, I couldn't just leave him!" said Ann bursting into tears, Harry stood up and walked out the crowd, he couldn't take this, the person who made him an orphan and live with his horrible Aunt and Uncle, the person who killed almost everyone he cared about, the one who made him sacrifice his relationship with the love of his life was back? And now he as going to be after his wife and kids, the people he cared for most on the whole planet, Voldermort would come after Harry, he knew it, and he knew he was going to use his family to gel to him, Ginny looked at him and walked over.

"Harry, are you ok?" she asked

"How could I be, I thought things would be OK now, that we could live our lives without fear of him is alive, the person who I swore to myself I would kill, how can I be ok? And what about you, and Ann, and Anitra! What would I do if I lost any of you?" said Harry

"Look Harry were going to get through this, we survived before" said Ginny

"Because Snape knew that reviving spell. We won't be as lucky this time Ginny, I could never forgive myself if any of you got hurt, and Ann's already been closer to it than I ever thought she would" Harry put his head in his hands,

"Look Harry, I love you, and so do the girls, I know last time you had to leave me, but you can't this time, I know there are risk's but let me face them with you, we both have a better chance of surviving that way. Harry looked at Ginny and kissed her, she had always been his rock whenever Voldermort was gaining power, she was his best friend and loving wife, he would be lost without her…


	34. Rowena’s reign

Later that summer Ann-Marie and her family had gone home, they were all scared, but none were nearly as scared as Harry. One day they were sitting at home and they heard a knock on the door, every time they heard a knock they all had to run into the attic and Harry had to answer the door, Ann waited at the top of the stairs and watched her dad go over to the door, always scared of what she would see, her dad opened the door and stuck his wand out

"Calm down Harry, it's only me" said a familiar voice

"Hagrid? What are you doing here, we haven't seen you in years!" said her dad

"You may want ter get yer family down, I have something ter tell yer"

"Everyone, it's Ok, you can come down now" Ann and her mum, who had Anitra in her arms, went downstairs

"Hagrid?" said Ann's mum

"I'm here with news, it turns out this time people actually believe yer about you-know-who been back 'n all, can't say I blame 'em fer believing yer after last time, well the ministry want's you to move away, and to have a secret keeper"

"but were fine here, it's un-potable for goodness sake" said Ann's mum

"Yeah but the secret keeper was Dumbledore and err, well we know what happened ter him, so I've been told ter get yer ter pack yer bags only the essentials though, the ministry 'o magic have already assigned yer a secret keeper, but I dunno who it is but still," Hagrid looked rather disappointed

"I'll go pack" said Ann walking upstairs

She grabbed a few items of clothing, her photo album and she grabbed her wand and went downstairs, her parents weren't there yet.

"Ready ter go Ann?" asked Hagrid, Ann nodded at him just before her parents came down with three suitcases.

"Ok, were ready, shall we go by floo powder?" asked her mum

"Nah, the ministry's got a car for yer, let me take these or yer" said Hagrid as he picked up the bag's, the walked out and saw two cars,

"Ok, how about, I take Anitra in the car with Hagrid and you go with Ann" said Ginny

"Yeah, that's probably best, see you when we get there" Harry gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek and got in the car in front with Ann, the car started and flew of with the other car following behind.

"Dad, why would Voldermort need my blood? He took some from me in the forest" said Ann

"He took your blood! Ann let me see the cut" Said Harry, Ann held out her arm and there was a long red scabby cut down her wrist, Harry put his wrist next to it, he had the same mark, only his had turned white,

"Dad, it's not that is it?" asked Ann, Harry nodded

"He must have decided it would be easier to get you to the grave yard then me, and you have my blood, he need's my blood to become immortal" Harry looked away

"so what's going to happen now?" asked Ann

"I need to find him and kill him, especially after last time" Harry stopped there

"What happened last time?" asked Ann, Harry didn't reply "Dad tell me, I'm almost seventeen dad, I want to know" Harry looked at his daughter and sighed

"You died, and your mother, I went to find a Horcrux, when I get home Voldermort was there, I had left the window open, Wormtail told him were we were, he came said it was either your mother, who was pregnant with you, or I let him kill me, I didn't know what to pick, I waited to long, he killed you, luckily after I killed him Snape used a reviving spell, it only works if they only died a few minutes ago, and most people don't know it"

"Dad, did you say Wormtail?" asked Ann

"yes, why?" asked Harry

"He was the one who told me to break the connection, he came out Voldermorts wand, why would he have helped me," asked Ann

"Same reason he helped me, I think he thought he owed me his life, so when Voldermort fired the killing curse at me he jumped in front of me and it hit him, he was the one who told Voldermort were your grandparent's were, the one who framed my godfather" said Harry,

"Were here!" said the driver, they stopped at an old creeky house, they looked on the wall and there was a gold plaque saying

Rowena's reign 


	35. The unpredicted

Ginny got out the car and walked up to Harry and Ann,

"So this is it" said Ginny, suddenly Anitra started crying, "Ok I need to take her inside" Ginny walked in and Ann followed after, Ann stepped inside and looked around, it was horrible, there were creaky floor boards and spider webs everywhere. Ann walked upstairs and into the first room she got to, there was an old creaky bed and a dusty desk in the corner. She went to the desk and got out a parchment and a quill and wrote to Alec.

_Alec_

We've had to move because of the thing with Voldermort, I can't say where but I just want you to know that I'm safe, and I love you so much, I need you and Alicia to write letter's to everyone else, because I can't send out to many letter's in case of being found out.

_Missing you every second_

_Ann_

Ann gave the letter to Zarana and she flew of into the distance, a few week's later everybody was sitting around at home they heard a knock on the door. Everyone except Ann-Marie's dad who went to answer the door, Ann and her mum waited at the top of the stairs, Ann-Marie's dad opened the door and they heard a voice

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" a flash of green light hit her dad, he lay flat on the floor, He was dead

"Dad!" called out Ann

"Ann, shush, take Anitra, run!" Ann took Anitra and ran into her parent's bedroom, she looked round the corner; her mother was standing at the top of the stairs.

"Move aside Ginevra!" said a cold dark voice, it was Voldermort

"Tell me how you found us!" said her mother

"Well Ginny, like you always said, don't trust those idiot's at the ministry, your secret keeper was a death eater, now move aside or I will kill you AND you're daughter's!" said Voldermort

"No, I'm not letting you get them!" said her mum

"Ginevra, I'm only after Ann, neither you or Anitra have to die, just Ann, now let me aside and let me finish my job" said Voldermort

"I SAID NO!" yelled her mother

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" a flash of green light came from his wand and her mother fell dead down the stairs, Ann didn't know what to do, she ran into the room, she looked out the window, she couldn't just jump, she heard Voldermorts voice,

"I WANT TO GO IN ALONE I SAID! WAIT OUT HERE!" she heard footstep's getting closer until standing at the door was lord Voldermort,

"Ann-Marie, so nice to see you, and your little sister, isn't she lovely, I would say I'm starting to regret killing her parent's, he pointed his wand in her face "But then I don't have any regrets, what kind of Lord would I be if I did? And besides, the worlds better of without blood traitor's like her, eh?"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY MOTHER THAT! She was friends with muggle-borns because they are good people, unlike you, your just a foul slimy git!" yelled Ann,

"Well you would either have to be very brave or very stupid to say that, AVADA KEDAVRA!" Ann let out a scream as she felt a hot burn inside her, she was glowing green, her neck felt as though it was being cut open, suddenly out her neck the green glow went back up Voldermorts wand and into him, he let out a yell and dropped to the floor, the glowing stopped, he was dead, she turned around the door, the death eater's had gone, she looked downstairs', still holding in Anitra in her arm's she ran downstairs, her mother had fallen with her head rested on her father's arm, and her hand on his chest, they were both dead, she dropped down and started Crying looking over her parent's dead body's…


	36. Seventeen going on Three

Ann-Marie looked next to her, there was a piece of paper and a quill lying on the ground

Alec and Alicia

I need you to get here quick, as soon as you can, get Crystal here as well, I'm at Rowena's Reign, get here quick, please, I need you here.

Ann

She gave the letter to Zarana "Zarana, get this to Alec and Alicia as fast as you can! Ok?" Zarana hooted and flew of, an hour later Alec apparated there.

"I got here as fast as I could, Merlin is that?" said Alec as he saw her parent's lying there dead, Ann-Marie nodded

"There dead, Voldermort killed them, he tried to kill me, OW! My neck! It's been hurting since he was here" said Ann

"Ok, let me see" said Alec, he pulled her hand away and tucked her hair behind her ear and saw a scar, in a lightning bolt shape, just like the one on Harry's forehead. "Merlin!"

"What is it" asked Ann

"Ann, you have the same scar as your dad, only it's to the right of your neck" suddenly Alicia and Crystal came out the fire,

"We got here as soon as we could, Ann! What happened!" asked Alicia as she saw the body's

"there dead, Voldermort killed them, he tried to get me and…" she moved her hand away from her neck.

"Merlin! Ann, did he use the killing curse on you?" asked Crystal, Ann nodded, she looked at her parent's and started crying again, she looked at Anitra who had fallen asleep in her arm's

"And what about Anitra, she's only a baby! And She's lost her parent's" and Ann cried harder, Alec held her close in his arm's.

The next day didn't feel like her birthday, she had turned seventeen, but she felt like a little girl, she needed her parents there, she wanted her mum to make her the birthday cake she would only make if it was someone's birthday, she missed how her dad would always take her out for the day, wherever she wanted to go, she remembered when she was four and the took a boat ride, her dad had held her over the edge because Ann had wanted to dip her hands in her water, or when he took them to the snake reserve in the muggle part of London, Her dad had asked the snakes to spell out Happy Birthday, all the muggle tourist's gathered around in amazement and the three of them had stood there laughing, and now she was sitting in Alec's new house in about the wizrding part of London, looking at a birthday cake, she always had him to rely on, that was one thing she was thankful she hadn't lost, Alec came in and looked at her sitting at the table staring at her un-touched birthday cake.

"Ann you need to eat something" said Alec, Ann shook her head

"I'm not Hungry," she said, Alec grabbed a chair and sat next to her with her arm around her,

"Look Ann, thing's will be alright, I'm going to be here for you, I always will" suddenly she heard a knock at the door,

"I'll get it" said Alec, he answered it and a man walked through in Dark green robes, he had short grey hair and grey eyes, he was rather chubby as well,

"Hello miss Potter, I'm Mr Phillip from the ministry, I need to talk to you about a few thing's. Ann nodded and stood up and walked in the sitting room with Mr Phillips following behind.

"Well miss Potter, there are a few thing's you need to tell us about the incident and what you have planned, I know you won't have much planned since it only happened yesterday but we at the Ministry need to hear what you have got, now first of, what exactly happened?" asked Mr Phillips

"What's to explain? Voldermort - " (Mr Phillip's shuddered when she said his name) "walked in killed my dad, my mum wouldn't let him past to kill me so he killed her, he tried to use the killing curse and it bounced of onto him and I got left with this" she moved her hair and showed the scar on her neck

"ok, well there's one more important thing I need to know, now seeing as you are an adult now you have a choice so would you prefer it if one of us assigned someone to put Anitra in a muggle care home or would you look after her your self? Now I would strongly suggest a care home, Ann," said Mr Phillips

"Put her in a care home! With muggles! How stupid can you be? She'll be picked on! She'll be seen as different and she won't even know why she's different! They won't understand her. She won't understand her! That's what my father had to go through! Do you really think I'm going to send her down the same road!" yelled Ann-Marie

"yes I'm sorry that was stupid to ask, I'll just leave this list of what your parent's left you and Anitra and…"

"Just give me the damn list and get out!" yelled Ann, Mr Phillips ran out the door, Ann-Marie settled down and read the letter

Miss Ann-Marie Potter

You have been left a great deal of thing's from your parent's, they have pretty much left you and Anitra everything but we have to write a list

Rufus Scrimegour

94,976,399 Galleons that will be added to your gringotts account immediately

Number twelve Grimmauld place

Everything inside Grimmauld place

Rowena's Reign

Everything inside Rowena's Reign…

But before Ann-Marie finished the list Zarana came through the window with a letter.

Ann-Marie

We heard the news and were so sorry, your mother was such a loving person, and your father was like one of the family. were having a funeral for them next week, and we know it would mean so much to your parent's if you could give come and give speech in there memories

Your Grandparents.

Ann-Marie passed the letter to Alec and sat on the sofa, Alec read and put his arm around Ann

"I'm sure they'll understand if you don't want to go, I mean, they know how painful it must be for you…" said Alec, Ann-Marie cut in

"I want to go, I need to say goodbye to them, look I'm going to lie down, look after Anitra for me" said Ann-Marie as he kissed Alec and went upstairs.


	37. The funeral

A week later Ann-Marie was at the funeral with Alec, Alicia, Crystal, Mark and Tom were there to, they were all giving her support when her grandparent's came up to her.

"Ann! Were so glad you could make it," said her grandmother hugging her "I just wish there was no need to have a funeral"

"Ann, what's that on your neck?" said her grandfather

"A scar" said Ann

"Oh let me see dear" her grandmother moved her hair out the way, she saw it and jumped back "Merlin's beard, its like your fathers!" the crowd all stated sitting down for the funeral, Ann-Marie gave Anitra to Alicia and went up to give her speech she looked at the crowd, there were hundreds of people, same she had never seen in her life, there must have been about half the wizrding world in that room, but then it had to be expected considering how famous her father was, she could see Olivia crying her eyes out as well, she looked at the front and saw all her friends and family and she began.

"Today we are gathered here to say goodbye to Harry and Ginny Potter, both kind, caring and brave, even if you didn't know them personally, Harry Potter, my father, was a caring husband, a fantastic father, a Loyal friend, and risked his own life millions of time's to protect those he cared for. My mother, Ginny Potter, was a Loving wife, a devoted mother, a wonderful friend, and always stuck be people through there darkest time's…"she continued the speech, she looked around almost everyone was about to burst into tears, but then she couldn't bale them, they were the greatest role models for anybody who looked up to them, she knew they had been to her, the speech came to an end, as she walked down she walked past her parent's coffins, she looked at both of them and said

"Goodbye mum, goodbye dad, you were the best parent's ever, I'd give anything for you to come back," she walked down and sat next to Alec, later on they all went outside for the burial, she stood there watching as her parent's were lowered into the ground and buried, she looked at the tombstone's, they had been buried next to each other, like they always wanted, she had picked out what the tombstone's said, on her mother's it said

Ginny Potter

Loving wife

Wonderful Mother

Great friend

Wise Witch

She stuck by all good people in there darkest hour's

Her father's said

Harry

Caring husband

Devoted father

Loyal friend

Talented seeker

He risked his life to save us all from a terrible fate

"it's the truth" she thought to herself, she laid a white rose in the middle and walked over to Alec, who was holding Anitra.


	38. Give her away

Ann-Marie went on with her last year at Hogwarts, it was hard as she was reminded of her Parent's everywhere she went, but she knew they would have wanted her to finish school, at the end of the year she got her N.E.W.T.S

N.E.W.T Results

Pass grades: Outstanding (O)Fail Grades: Poor (P)

Exceeds Expectations (E)Dreadful (D)

Acceptable (A)Troll (T)

Ann-Marie Ginevra Potter has achieved:

Defence against the dark arts:O

Charms:O

Potions:E

Muggle studies:O

Ancient Runes:O

Herbology:O

Transfiguration:O

She didn't know what she wanted to do though; she left it a year and then opened up a Quidditch shop with Alec.

Four years later she was at home when suddenly Alec came downstairs looking dressed up,

"Alec, what's going on?" asked Ann-Marie

"I'm tacking you out, go get changed" said Alec, Ann-Marie went up the stairs and changed into a pale blue dress

"so this is why you wanted me to leave Anitra with my uncle and aunt" said Ann-Marie

"Well yeah, now let's go" Alec took Ann-Marie out to her favourite restaurant in diagon Alley, then they apparated to cliff side, it was a starry night, and very little wind for a cliff,

"Look Ann, I need to ask you something" said Alec

"What is it?" asked Ann

"look, I love you, and I have done for ages, you've always tuck by me, and I always stuck by you, I know you probably expected me to run of by now but I didn't, because I knew we could always get through things together, from the tri-wizard tournament to when he was back, so…" Alec flicked his wand slightly and fireworks went of, he got out a black velvet box and opened it and showed a diamond ring, "Will you marry me Ann?" asked Alec, Ann looked in his eye's and smiled, she was almost crying, she was so happy, and she said

"Yes!" Alec put the ring on her finger and they hugged and kissed, they went home and everyone was waiting for them there was a huge banner, and everyone was cheering, Anitra (who was now four years old) had a present for them, she let go of her aunt Hermione's hand and ran over to Ann.

"I made you a present Ann!" said Anitra in an excited voice

"Ooh, I wonder what it is, what do you think Alec?" said Ann, Alec smiled and said

"Only one way to find out" Ann opened the present and saw a picture in a frame, it was of Ann and Anitra, Ann was in a bride's maid dress and Anitra was in a bridesmaid dress,

"Aunt Herminny helped me make it move and pick out a frame, but you can only keep it if I get to be a bridesmaid!" said Anitra

"Well you can be a bridesmaid if you give me a big hug" said Ann

"Yay!" called out Anitra as she gave Ann a hug and went to play with her cousin Janet

"Were so happy for you two!" said her aunt Hermione

"Yeah, just don't turn into fleur and she's happy, oh, talk of the devil," said her uncle Ron

"Annie! Congratulations! You know I have ze most beautiful dress you could wear maybe, or eef not zat then I could get you a beautiful place in France to have ze wedding!" said Fleur

"Thanks Fleur, I'll think about it," said Ann

Ann looked over to Alec, his mum and dad were hugging him and congratulating him, her little sister, Her three cousins and Alicia and Tom's daughter Georgina were all playing together, everyone was happy for them, the only thing missing were her parent's. That complicated thing's, she didn't have her father anymore, who would give her away at her wedding?


	39. The wedding

A few weeks later Ann-Marie was in her shop called the golden broom thinking about her wedding plans, she had put everything in a folder and was going through everything, she had picked her bridesmaids, Alicia as her head bridesmaid, Crystal, Anitra and her cousin Janet (Hermione and Ro's daughter) as normal bridesmaids, Alec had picked mark as his best man, they picked a minister, now they just needed somebody to give Ann-Marie away, but who? At that moment her uncle Ron came in the shop.

"Hi Ann, how's things?" he asked

"It's fine, just looking through this" said Ann turning the pages

"Everything sorted?"

"Almost"

"What do you mean almost?"

"Well I need someone to give me away, I always wanted my dad to do it, but he's gone, so I don't know who to pick"

"Well, why not me?" Ann looked up at him, she hadn't thought about that

"You?"

"Yeah why not, I was your dad's best friend, and your sister's older brother"

"Well I suppose, yeah, why not" said Ann

"Great then!" said her uncle hugging her, just then Alec walked in

"Hey guy's why so happy?" he asked

"Ron's going to give me away at my wedding!" said Ann; they all celebrated the good news,

Weeks later Ann was in the Golden snitch hotel in her wedding dress waiting to go through and get married, she was wearing the same dress her mother had worn, she had invited all her closest friends and family, she was looking at herself when Hermione, Alicia and Crystal came in.

"Ann, you look as beautiful as your mother did in that dress! I could just cry!" said her Aunt,

"Ready to begin the rest of your life Ann?" asked Crystal, Ann-Marie nodded. She went out to get married, she linked arms with her uncle and walked down the isle, she looked at the top and saw Alec smiling at her. She got to the top and hugged her uncle and she stepped up and held hands with Alec and the minister began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bring Ann-Marie Potter and Alec Stargaze in holy matrimony, I believe they have written there own vows, so Alec if you will," Mark passed a piece of parchment to Alec

"Ann, since I met you I knew you would be an important part of my life, I wish I could say it was love at first sight, but I knew we would at least be friends, and I'm so glad that we became more than that, your sweet, kind and loyal to the end, that's why I can't wait till I can look at you and say how lucky I am to have you as my wife" said Alec, Crystal handed a piece of parchment to Ann-Marie and she read it aloud.

"Alec, I knew since I met you I would never stop caring about you this way, at first we were just friends but I always wanted more, and now I look back at myself and laugh when I see how jealous I used to get of anybody who went near you, I was always scared that one day I would scare you away, but you stuck by me through me in everything, even my parents death and raising my little sister, and it all made me realise, I would never find someone else like you, and to have you I am truly blessed" Ann-Marie wiped a tear away from her eye, she was just so happy she was marrying him,

"Alec do you take Ann-Marie Ginevra Potter to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked the minister

"I do replied Alec"

"And Ann-Marie, do you take Alec Christian Stargazer as your lawfully wedded husband" asked the minister

"I do" said Ann-Marie

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" Alec and Ann kissed and walked down the isle, to the rest of there lives…

Years later Alec and Ann had a baby girl named Ginevra (or Ginny, after her mother) and a son called Harry (after her father) they grew to be wonderful kids, Ann and Alec were just as good as parents to them as Ann-Marie's parents had been to her, and never once did they deal with death eaters or Voldermort,

No honestly, not at all

**_The end_**

So there you go, the final chapter! I didn't want to stop writing this one! But I hope you all read my other fan-fictions, which I will now have more time for.

Rachel - The Original Ginny Weasley


End file.
